The Red Flower
by RainSonata
Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China’s fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Based on Vietnam's history.
1. Prologue

**The Red Flower**

By azudreamer at deviantart (.) com /animegirl98 at fanfiction (.) net

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note: This fanfiction was inspired by a picture of North and South Vietnam by seerin from

deviantart at http (:) (//) seerin (.) deviantart (.) com (/) art (/) Because-132702762 Himaruya hasn't created a character for South Vietnam yet. There's only one Vietnam at the moment. In this fic, there will be two Vietnams: north and south.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

Warning: Future contents may contain hints of shonen-ai and incest.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hi!" normal talking

"_Hi!" thought_

----------------------------------------------------

Vietnam 1976

Gazing out into the battlefield, Vietnam braced herself. She looked like she was still in her late teens, or perhaps in her early twenties, and had her dark hair tied in a long ponytail, which she'd tucked up into her helmet. She was clad in a dark green uniform (1), rifle in hand, ready to fight. Her bangs were falling over her eyes, which were usualy hazel, but today were oddly much darker. Pinned to the sleeve of her uniform was a crimson flag with a single gold star in it's center (2); the flag of the nation for which she would give anything.

Before her was the battlefield, littered with dead corpses of wounded soldiers. Their eyes were closed, but their faces never seemed to have found peace. The soldiers had left home to fight for their country, something that all veterans should have been proud to have done for the sake of their homeland.

However, after so many battles…there were many victories, but there were many loses as well. Somehow, when they took the battlefield, they knew that t his would have been the last time they would have marched and see their fellow comrades by their sides. To win, to lose, it didn't seem to have matter anymore.

From the opposite side of the bloodshed scene was a young man who appeared to have barely reached manhood. Clad in a khaki military uniform (3), the young man's dark bangs covered his eyes as well. A rifle was in his arm with and pinned to the sleeve of his uniform was a golden flag with three crimson stripes (4).

"Sister…" the Asian man whispered; his voice was hoarse. "Why?" His forehead was covered with dry blood. He clutched his chest, feeling the pain branching out through his weak body.

Vietnam slowly looked up, giving full eye contact to the young man before her. "Nam (5)…it doesn't have to be this way…" Her eyes were hard like steel; her face didn't betray any signs of emotions.

Nam remained silent. The young woman suddenly snarled, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Become one with me! Nam!" Seemingly permanent lines formed on her forehead. Her brother turned his eyes away. _No…_she wanted to reach out for his hand.

"No…" the other nation's voice cracked. "I refuse!" As the young man made this statement, he charged into the field. His eyes were wild, everything began to turn red. "Democratic Republic of Vietnam will be no more!"

_What happened?_ She sadly thought. _Did it have to end like this?_

A flashback of memories began to flood her mind, images began to speed through. A young man in his early twenties appeared in a pair of scarlet silk robes, his ash brown hair was tied into a ponytail (6).

Her mind quickly than switched to the image of a blond man with long wavy hair, his face seemed to have been lit with a light of mischief (7). Next to the blond man was a small boy in his preteen years. He had a thin face with soft smile that brought her attention away from his thin scrawny body. Vietnam closed her eyes, _Nam…_

--------------------------------------------------

Notes:

"green uniform" (1) – North Vietnam's military uniform

"red, crimson flag adorned with a single golden star at its center" (2) – North Vietnam's flag that was later to be used when the two united.

"khaki military uniform" (3) – South Vietnam's military uniform, inspired by America's.

"gold flag with three crimson stripes" (4) – The original flag used by Vietnam before it was taken over by communism.

Nam (5) – South Vietnam does not have a human name at the moment, so I will call him Nam. Nam is a Vietnamese name whose meaning means "south". Did I just play a pun? O.O

"A young man in his early twenties appeared in a pair of scarlet silk robes," (6) – So China makes his first appearance in the prologue. China won't play a big role until later.

"a blond man with long wavy hair," (7) – France was briefly mentioned. Nothing much to say about him at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Sorry is this chapter seems too short. It's only a prologue, so I'm planning to build up from here and try to make my future chapters longer. Please **Read and Review**! It's been a long time since I really got into writing a fanfiction, so the speed I update may be slow due to school and the rate of my writing and ideas. Another note: feel free to criticize me, but **PLEASE** give me reason and detail. Is it my grammar? The way I word things? The plot? When I finish this fanfic, I may later decide to come back and rewrite this.


	2. Chapter 1: China Makes his Entry

**Chapter 2: China Makes his Entry**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

"Hi!" normal talking

"_Hi!" thought_

* * *

2000 years ago…207 BC

"So this is it, aru?"

"Yep, this is it."

Before the eyes of the two men was a small village. It was a chill crisp morning, the sun has risen awhile ago and the villagers were already at today's work.

Men were seen returning back from fishing at the edge of the bay. Children were playing on the pathways, chasing and laughing at the joy of their carefree morning. Passing by a certain part of the village, a family of eight was seen harvesting rice, the water reached up to their ankles. The two strangers could smell the aroma of a meal arising from some of the huts.

The two men had just arrived to this little village moments ago. They have been traveling for a few weeks and had finally made it to their destination.

The first was a young Chinese man, Yao Wang (1), who had appeared to have been in his late teens. His ashy brown hair was in a small ponytail and had dark eyes. A small bear rested on one of his shoulders, its bizarre appearance was dominated by the black patches patched around parts of its body.

The other man, Zhong Shi, the son of an ambitious Chinese warlord named Zhao Tuo, was sent by his father to act as a spy after marrying the daughter of An Dương Vương, the king of this region After weeks of traveling, his clothes were worn and dirty, covered with dirt and smudges.

Despite the sun rising high into the pale blue sky, the Chinese man was exhausted from the journey. The two quickly settled to camp at the edge of the small settlement. Yao heard his partner mumbling about getting some rest as he went to retreat into the campsite.

* * *

Yao quietly left his friend to wander around the forest. A small river was cascading in the background with the occasion sound of the splash of a fish.

Sighing, the man began to mumble,

"This is so troublesome, aru…Why did my boss have to send me on this mission?"

The Chinese man dipped his hands into the river, slowly closing his eyes. Maybe taking a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea…

He was about to fall into slumber when he heard a small noise erupting from the trees around him.

"Who is it?" Yao demanded; his voice had hit an octave. "I'm warning you! I'm armed!" He took out the first thing his hands could claim from his traveling sack, a wok (2).

Coming out from behind one of the trees was a young girl in her late preteens. Her soft dark hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached to the bottom of her back; big dark brown eyes stared at the stranger.

Thoughts raced through, _How long has she been here?_Feeling the child's stare, Yao attempted to open the conversation. "Um, n-ni hao." Feeling awkward, he scratched his head.

The girl just continued to stare at the Chinese. The awkwardness Yao was feeling from before quickly became irritation. "I said hello! Don't stare, aru! Didn't anybody told you that staring is rude?"

"Hello…" Not very talkative, huh? She scanned through the man and pointed at the creature lying asleep on his right shoulder. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's a panda! Isn't it cute? His name's Shanghai (3), aru!"

The girl began to pick up the young panda,

"Um, he bites, aru." As she stroked the creature; the bear remained asleep.

After a moment's peaceful silent, she decided to go straight to the question, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, ah…me and my buddy over there," Yao pointed to the general direction of campsite. "Are here exploring this area of the region…HEY! I ask the questions here!"

When the man made this sudden statement, his facial expression was wild, almost comical. The Asian girl was surprised that the panda managed to sleep though his master's commotion. The girl only looked at Yao in disinterest, she was clearly not impressed.

Clearing his throat, Yao introduced himself, "I'm China, aru, what's your name?"

Hesitating, the other Asian softly replied, "I'm Âu Lạc (4)..." Her eyes trailed away.

* * *

When the two were introduced to eahc other, a bond seemed to have formed. The foreigners Âu Lạc was oh so curious about were to stay in the village for a short while, before departuring to somewhere else. That day, Âu Lạc was going to the river to fetch some water to drink when she found the strange man at the edge. It was clear that he was a foreigner even as his well sewn clothes were worn.

His red garment was striking against the usual brown of the normality. His long silky hair made him…almost pretty in her eyes.

When the two introduced each other, a bond has seemed to have formed after that fateful meeting. The foreigners Âu Lạc was oh so curious about were to stay around the village for short time before departuring to somewhere else.

Everyday, the other man, Zhong Shi, left Yao a whole day to himself. Zhong Shi would leave to finish some finish some sort of errand. Yao would spend the majority of his time telling the other young nation about his homeland.

A majestic fantasy where emperors wore the finest robes made from the richest material. Beautiful houses adorned with golden roof tops with gardens surrounding the dwellings. Story after story, Văn Lang would only find herself tugging on China's sleeves, urging the man to continue on with his tale.

"You don't believe me do you, aru? Is this just a fairytale for you?" The man found himself asking the little girl.

"You tell good stories." She chirped. Her voice was like the chirping of a small songbird. So fragile; something that could easily be crushed. Yao only shook his head.

* * *

Eventually, the foreigners left. Everything went back to its slow pace. Distantly, Âu Lạc was given the news of the new rulers of the nation. The Triệu Dynasty has taken over (5).

After weeks of news, the young nation eventually discovered that it's ruler was Zhong Shi, or Trọng Thủy as he was commonly known among her people. A former Qin general, the new king began a new era. Unaware of her future, Âu Lạc could only just sit and wait.

* * *

111 BC

Being under the rule of the Triệu Dynasty wasn't quite eventful. Its first ruler, Trọng Thủy had committed suicide by drowning himself after the death of his wife. His descendents after him supported Âu Lạc's culture and dispersed any Chinese culture, all was peaceful.

Now entering her teens, Âu Lạc, or now known as Nam Việt, was clutching her chest when a sharp pain shot through her spine. There was an invasion.

* * *

To Nam Việt's surprise, she found out from a messenger that her invader was no other than China. As his troops marched into her territory, the pain inside her only grew worse.

The ache augmented as men died in dozens; her peoples' pain were her pain. Their fate was connected by invisible chains that could only be found between a nation and its people. Nam Việt felt like she was going to burst from the overwhelming burning when she heard screaming outside of her dwelling.

Her eyes widened, realizing that she had no time to lose. Summoning all of her strength, the young teen dragged herself outside, trying to find a place to escape. Her plain clothing allowed her to slide by the running crowd. Men were trying to keep their families together; mothers were calling out the names of their little ones, trying to keep them calm and safe.

Nam Việt didn't get too far when she heard a familiar voice, "She's over there!" Panicking, the girl started to pace faster, her heart accelerated as she began to race down the road, ignoring the chaotic mess around her. Dead men, women, and children were dropping in big numbers.

Abruptly, in the middle of the sprint, she felt a change in the currents. Something had just changed. The pain suddenly slowed down, had the invaders gave up?

Confused, the small nation slowed down to a jog. The young woman could not help but felt a strange shiver up her spine when she fell to her knees. Tears came pouring out, falling down her cheeks. Slowly turning her head around, Nam Việt found herself face to face with Yao. The girl could only stare at him; her big eyes only widened.

Nearly a century has passed since the young woman had last met the Chinese man. Still youthful as ever, the young man hasn't seemed to have aged. The only thing that seemed to have changed was the change of his attire. His traveling clothing was now replaced with the iron armor of a warrior.

His face was so close to her that it looked like he was about to kiss her, his nose nearly touched hers.

Leaning over, Yao whispered into Nam Việt's ear, "It's over." Before she could comprehend the meaning of his statement, she felt a sharp jab in her ribs. Gasping, her vision blurred; all she could see was red. Yao had stabbed her…Why? Her hands fell onto where she was wounded, and fell.

Before she hit the ground, she was caught by Yao himself.

"Have the medics heal her." The older nation quietly ordered his men. One of the soldiers took the woman from Yao and left. Yao continued to watch the younger nation's face; she was frowning as if she was having a nightmare. He only looked away when she was finally out of sight.

Yao grinned at the girl's new name: Nam Việt. It seemed that old Trọng Thủy has decided to have chosen a new name for the young nation during his rule.

He began to muse himself. He was going to have her be his new sister. Even if it meant doing so by force.

* * *

Notes:

Yao Wang (1) – China's human name. As the story progresses, his human name will soon start to appear less frequently. For this fanfic, human names are usually used to those who are close to them.

a wok (2) - a large bowl-shaped pan used to cook Chinese food

Shanghai (3) – Okay, I realized that the city itself hasn't really existed at this point in time, but I just couldn't help but put a small reference of the future.

Âu Lạc (4) – Vietnam's former name. Throughout history, Vietnam has went through many name changes. I will only use some of her names to spare the confusion. Âu Lạc is her second name; her first was Văn Lang. Under the Triệu Dynasty, she was renamed as Nam Việt.

"The Triệu Dynasty has taken over" (5) – Some historians count this as Chinese rule, but others only counted China's rule after the invasion.

Vietnam – Even though the correct spelling of her name is actually Việt Nam, I'm only going to refer her as Vietnam. My computer cannot type Vietnamese, all the Vietnamese writing you have just witnessed was copied and pasted from online websites and dictionaries. For the sake of my convenience, I will just spell her name the English way since I will use that name the most frequently.

* * *

Age Section:

China – China is over 4,000 years by written history, he was about 3,000 years old at this point in the story. His appearance was the appearance of a 17 or 18 year old.

Vietnam – She's a little over 3,500 years old; according to legend, its first king, Hùng Vương, has ruled Vietnam around 3,000 BC. Vietnam was about 2,000 years old when China invaded her, she was a 13 year old at that time.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, now I know that I can work on my fanfiction every week on Friday and Saturday nights. This chapter was rather hard to type as there wasn't a lot of information for this time period. Hopefully, this had made any sense to you. Be sure to **Read and Review**!

By the way, if the characters in this fanfic seem too OOC, I'm sorry for that. In fact, many of the characters involved in this story may seem out of character as this will be a serious story for most of the time. There is no country that has a clean history. Except Sealand-kun. But nobody accepts him as a nation _. Don't worry Sealand-kun, I'm not a nation either.

Attention, I may not be able to update this until for the next 2 weeks due to SAT testing.


	3. Chapter 2: The Revolt

**Chapter 3: ****Revolt**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the disappointment on the last chapter. The last chapter didn't have as much effort since I was very tired and busy from AP classes. Life isn't easy at the moment. I'll still try to update as often as I can.

**Please note**: all characters that are to ever play a part in this fanfiction will both be bashed and fluffed. All of them have their flaws, none are pure, except Sealand-kun; he's the exception and he won't be in this. Please do not be offended if you are Chinese or a China fangirl. China is one of my favorite characters; I think he's awesome for being a big brother to all the Asian nations. But being Vietnamese, I was raised to see the Chinese as being "the bad guys" because of the 1000 year rule and for being a communist country. Vietnam's not safe either; she's probably just as guilty as China is for some of the destruction during her history.

Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China's fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Loosely based on Vietnam's history since its 1000 years of rule under China to the Vietnam War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section: (This section is now official)

China – 18 (2000)

An Nam - 14 (1500)

* * *

39 AD

China groaned when he entered his house. Over the past century, his last few bosses seemed rather determined to expand his land. Of course, he still had control over his sister, An Nam, but… Yao sighed. An Nam … Unlike the other kingdoms he had taken over, An Nam was quite resistant. If there was one thing his little sister had inherited from him, it was probably his stubbornness.

Despite the fact that he was helping her build her country, the younger nation still seemed unsatisfied. Wasn't being a stable country enough to please a nation?

The Chinese had made sure that his sister had received the best education a noble could have received in this era, especially in politics; a nation should understand the fundamentals of a successful government. He taught her to be a jack of all trades, from writing and literature, to fighting and learning the martial arts. (1)

Along with his teachings, China helped her construct roads, waterways, and harbors for military control. He helped her improved her agriculture and technology in tools and weaponry, teaching her new methods (1). But even so, she was still restless.

Earlier that morning, Yao had not noticed her acting out of character. He greeted her and, as usual, he only received a mumble in response. After reminding her to do her chores, the Chinese man left the house, not knowing the troubles he would soon find himself in.

Later that day, Yao was pasting through the streets when he received the news from one of the soldiers.

"Sir! There has been a rebellion at one of the citadels!"

'_Here we go again…'_Closing his eyes, China asked, "How much damage was there?"

Looking rather aghast, the soldier nervously relied. "Um, the rebels took over the district."

Several moments passed as the Chinese man took in the information. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Rushing back to his home, China began cursing himself. Stupid. Why did he have to leave her alone? This wouldn't have been the first time An Nam had rebelled against. The revolts before were rather minor, unnoticeable; something that would have pasted by without looking back.

When he opened the door, Yao found the place to be in utter chaos. Pots and pans were stacked on the table, all still unwashed. Leaves were blowing in, and the floors were drenched with blood and mud. In one of the rooms, scrolls and ink blots were scattered across the floor as if the person was in rage, or in a rush for something and had decided to simply fling everything aside. After glancing through each room, he found that the teenager was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't believe that he didn't see it before. For the past several months or so…the girl wouldn't complain and just went along with him. She would just finish her lessons and do her chores as she was supposed to. Failing to calm himself down, Yao began to chant to himself some prayers. It was only a phase, he told himself. She's a teenager, it'll be over soon. The man only found himself more furious knowing that.

* * *

An Nam watched with pride as the exhaustion began to overwhelm her. The city below her, _her fort_, was now hers and only hers. It was only one, but it was definitely a start. After China had taken her land, she was under his care. Expecting her to learn the Chinese lifestyle, she found the man to have been quite controlling. How dare he change her villages! How dare he made her write in Chinese! To try and mold her into his little Chinese sister! When she first met the Trưng sisters, for the first time since China's rule, she felt hope.

Born in a rural village, the sisters came from a military family and were trained in the martial arts. The eldest sister, Trưng Trắc, fell in love with a man named Thi Sách, who was killed by Chinese officials when he rebelled against the Chinese government. After his death, Trưng Trắc and her sister Trưng Nhị seized a small Chinese unit from their village. The two than began to form an army; that was when An Nam ran into them.

The sisters displayed their doubt when the teen nation ran to them, claiming that she was the nation they were fighting their freedom for. After displaying her usefulness in helping the sisters seize the fort, the doubt began to disappear. Her desire was as strong as, if not stronger than theirs.

An Nam couldn't help but chuckle at the face of her brother when he would have found the house to have been in a wreck. Her heart felt light knowing that she was free from her brother's grasp. She hadn't been this gleeful for centuries! If this was freedom, than she was willing to fight for it!

* * *

41 AD

Months passed by as quickly as the leaves fell. Attempts at bring An Nam back have all been failures; each time the man would rush to the fort, the rebels would have already brought destruction. China had to admit that the rebels were starting to get out of hand; they had already taken over sixty five citadels! Now his sister had claimed herself as Nam Việt again and had formed her own country with the Trung sisters as her rulers. Yao let out a weak bitter laugh. It was too much.

Frustrated, the Chinese man mumbled, "Aiya… Sister…what have I done to deserve this?"

* * *

42 AD

Oh sister!" Yao sang out.

An Nam turned around to find Yao and his entire army… fully unclothed (2). Panicking, the young girl began to curse at the men, "What the hell are you doing?" Her face was bright red from embarrassment and shame, and she turned around to find the majority of her own army leaving the battle scene. Her people abandoned her!

"You disgusting ungrateful Chinese!" The rest of her message was undistinguishable by a jumble of incomplete thoughts. Yao thanked his lucky stars that the girl was in too much of a rage to concentrate with a sword in her hand. '_That stupid man,'_An Nam thought. He had messed around with me and has now ruined my face. The teenager found herself hating the man more and more.

* * *

Plenty of bloodshed was found in that fight. Soldiers around them, both Chinese and Viet were wounded and died. One woman was found charging into the group, slaughtering Chinese soldiers, dropping like flies.

Some of the soldiers refused to acknowledge their lost; many fought to their death. In comparison, An Nam's group was the same as comparing a country to a city. Despite the looks of their outcome, many remained hopeful. An Nam was by her side when the eldest sister began to whisper, "There's no point any more…"

Staring at the young woman, An Nam was interrupted by the younger sister, who responded harshly, "It looks like this is the end." Before An Nam could respond, the two sisters trotted away.

"Wait!" The girl reached out her hand. Too late! She told herself. She looked over and saw them jumping into the river. She waited, but the two never came back. Realizing what they have done, An Nam began to burst into tears. What this how it was suppose to be? She thought they were to get their freedom! To get away from China!

A soldier beside her whispered. "To die an honorable death. I would like to have that" The crying girl looked to the side; a woman and her child. The woman was pregnant during the rebellion and was the one who ran through the fields with her baby in one arm and a sword in the other (3).

"What do you…?" The army caught the deed of the sisters. Soon many of those began to take the leaf out of the Trưng sisters' book and committed suicide in the river. An Nam began to feel sick; just how many bodies could that river contain? The woman soldier besides her smiled at her.

"Don't-"

"I'll be fine!" The woman told her. "I rather die of honor than be killed off by the Chinese!"

"But your baby…"

She only received a hard look. "My baby will die a death of freedom! I refuse to let him live as a slave to them." Her face softened, "It's okay, really." Throwing her a comforting look, the woman at last threw herself into the body of water, embracing her child. The last thing An Nam heard was a shout of joy.

Staring at the water below her, An Nam's vision began to grow hazy. Everything was how grey, black and white. The sound of water roared in union to the battle cries in the background. Death…was it worth it? To swim into its dark, shadowy claws, not knowing the outcome? I'm not afraid of death, she decided. I am afraid however, how what comes after it. Glancing around, making sure that no one noticed, the teenager took a deep breath, and dived in, full of grace.

* * *

Hitting head first, the first thing An Nam noticed was that it was cold. She found herself struggling underneath the pressure of the waters' movements. The liquid forced itself upon her throat, her body was reaching for air, but there was no air to take in.

Opening her eyes, the girl found bodies of the death surrounding her. Their distressed faces haunted her.

Terrified, An Nam wanted to shout, "Let me go! Let me die already!" As if to support her wish, the waves and its contents dragged her further down, peace began to rise in her heart. Her lungs burned in lack of oxygen. She didn't care. If she was to die, so be it.

Hours seemed to have passed by; An Nam continued to wait for her death. Why hadn't she died already? She was starting to get impatient when she felt like a ton of bricks had hit her. Too tired to respond, An Nam continued to endure the abuse when she realized that it was a person. Someone…was saving her. Her lungs ignited in response; her limbs were sore.

An Nam heard a grunt. It was China. Opening her eyes again, she found herself facing China; this time, he was fully clothed; …his face was grim, and hard to read. Was it anger? Disappointment? Turning his face away from her, An Nam felt fearful. She was in for trouble.

"An Nam!" The elder nation snapped. The younger nation flinched at the tone of his voice. His voice was cold and empty. "Go home." His eyes only trailed at hers; An Nam was afraid to look away.

Losing his patience, he ordered her. "Now!" Fighting back tears, the girl ran home, feeling the humiliation and disappointment piecing through her by his cold, empty eyes.

* * *

An Nam's devious deed had done a great number on China. It was already bad that she had attempted to break away from him, but to commit suicide? When he ordered the girl to run back home, he saw tears tickling down her cheeks. Was he too harsh? No…she was old enough to know better.

She was still crying when China came back from talking to his emperor. Opening the door, Yao came over and sat next to her mattress.

"An Nam?" He gently shook her shoulders. The girl recoiled at the slight of his touch; she refused to give him eye contact. Realizing that she wouldn't respond, China gave her a quick hug before telling her, "We'll talk about it tomorrow morning, okay?"

As the Chinese man left the room, he didn't notice the girl looking up from her bed. Her eyes were narrowed with resent; the shadows in her pupils had darkened the hazel shade in her eyes.

* * *

Notes: 

– Wahhh... China's such a nice brother… China did rule Vietnam for awhile, but he did put some influence in her government and lifestyle. But he did treat the Vietnamese rather harshly…

– Supposedly, according to Vietnamese legend, the Chinese army came into battle naked. The changes of that actually being truth however are…actually, I don't know anymore. Just don't think too hard about it, okay? This is Hetalia we're talking about and we live in a world where anything can happen.

– There were recordings of this woman existing, her name was Phung Thi Chinh and committed suicide with her new born child when she found out about the death of the Trưng sisters.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter basically covered Vietnam's first major rebellion again China. Quite a great feat for a small country. The next chapter will still cover Vietnam being under China's rule. Originally, I was planning to have chapter 3 be a filler chapter, but it was too time consuming and there wasn't much to say. I might do the filler chapter later on if I decided to change my mind.


	4. Chapter 3 Omake: New Year with China

**Omake: New Year with Anh Hai**

* * *

Author's Note: Looks like the first two chapters weren't such a big hit…I suppose that from looking at the other fanfics based on history, those didn't get a lot of reviews either since the majority of the Hetalia fans tend to have more interest in yaoi fanfics. :( Well, I'm determined to try harder this time and write a great chapter! Even if that means not getting a lot of watchers and alerts. BTW, thanks for the reviews you guys! I was starting to feel down when I saw no reviews. I need some motivation here! Okay! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section:

China: 19 (2700)

An Nam: 15 (2200)

Ancient Korea: 26 (2700)

Japan: 14 (1000)

* * *

704 AD (year of the dragon)

An Nam wiped her brow. It was mid day and the humidity was already getting to her. It has been several centuries since she was grounded. Was China still mad at her for rebelling against him?

The moment China's name came across her mind, the man himself popped in "Hey An Nam…do you still hate me, aru?"

China only met her response by the end of a rice paddle as the young nation whacked him with her only weapon. Yao rubbed his cheeks, "I'll take that as a yes…"

Irritated, An Nam replied, "What are you doing here? Get out of my room!" Her face was red with fury and embarrassment; she was still in her night's clothes! For a moment, the girl forgot about her current state as she pushed the man out of the room.

* * *

Once she was sure that Yao was gone, An Nam began to dress herself for the new day. Dressed in a pair of turtle green robes, the teenager stepped out of her room when China came to greet her.

"Are you ready to go to the market place, aru?" His eyes were squinting as he was smiling. She could have sworn the eyes had turned into those strange signs (^^).

An Nam began to protest, "But you usually have someone else do the shopping for you!"

China dragged the young girl by the arm, "Don't you know what next week is?"

"No…" Ever since being under China's rule, she began to lose her sense of time.

"Next week is New Year (1), aru!" The younger nation's expressions remained clueless (2); the Chinese man did a face palm.

* * *

Their trip to the market mostly consisted of buying miscellaneous such as red envelopes, food, new clothes, toys, flowers, fire crackers… An Nam had to rub her eyes when they stepped into some of the shops. Everywhere she looked, the whole town seemed to have been adorned red!

Noticing her awe, China explained, "Red's the color for good luck you know, aru!" The girl didn't reply.

Once home, the two collapsed; the sun has set. Dinner was quiet and uneventful as the two siblings were both too tire to say more or less.

"Is New Year's always this tiring?" Her eye lids were half closed; she was going to fall asleep any minute now.

"Yes, but it's always worth it!" Shortly after their meal, the two bid their good nights and went off to bed.

* * *

Next Day (Preceding Day)…

"Wake up, little sister!"

Falling off from her mattress, an irritated An Nam woke up to have found the Chinese man running into her room with a broom in his hand, bouncing up and down like a small child on Harvest Day.

"Here is the broom! Be sure to clean up the place after you finish your calligraphy and your lessons!" At the moment he mentioned the lessons, a giant stack of scrolls came out of nowhere besides the bed stand.

"I'll be outside sweeping the garden while y-" Before the elder brother could finish his sentence, the man met the end of a rice paddle.

"What. Did. I. Tell you. About. Going. Into. My. Room?" The girl chased the man outside with the rice paddle while he screamed into tears,

"I'm sorry, aru!"

* * *

Later that day…

When young teenager was not busy with chores, An Nam had to deal with China's lessons. As his sister, she had to learn all of his customs; this included religion, writing, history, the list was endless.

_Stupid China and his lessons _(3), An Nam angrily thought as she pressed the brush onto the surface of the scroll; the ink blot nearly bleed through the paper. The Chinese man would have scolded her for ruining such perfect writing material; she didn't care.

When China found out that the girl didn't know how to read nor write, he was quite surprised. The moment she told him that, the Chinese man gave her lessons the moment they reached the city.

Glaring at the pages, the teen mumbled to herself, "Who needs to learn how to write?" She found the task to have been quite troublesome; it was a difficult task for her to learn the basic symbols of the words and sounds. The history lessons weren't any better. As Chinese was her second language; she would spend hours attempting to understand the strange symbols on the stroll, describing the conflict between unknown clans and kingdoms.

Although the girl had too much pride in to admit to herself, China actually brought some improvements in her life. The Chinese made sure that his sister would have received the best education a noble could have received in his era, especially in the politics; a nation should understand the fundamentals of a successful government.

Along with his teachings, China helped her construct roads, waterways, and harbors for military control. He helped her improved her agriculture and technology in tools and weaponry, teaching her new methods.

"Oh, sister..." She heard her brother sang out from the other room. An Nam gave up working out the passage. _The lessons could wait later…_ An Nam thought as she exited her room.

* * *

"So what's this New Year about?" An Nam asked as she sat down by China's side.

"Oh…" The girl soon learned that her question was just too broad and general. The Chinese man's eyes _sparkled_ as he went on for at least an hour of how every year, families would gather around for celebration that involved stuffing themselves with food, receiving money with the elders, praying, and lighting up firecrackers. When he mentioned the zodiac, An Nam's ears perked up.

"What's the zodiac?" The girl questioned.

"The zodiac animals are the twelve animals that were invited to the Jade Emperor's banquet. Each animal has a year in a twelve year cycle."

"What are the animals?"

In a slick manner, Yao took out a piece of fresh parchment, grabbed a brush, and drew the animals as he explained along. "First we have the rat, than the ox," His brush swiftly moved with ease as he formed the lines to distinguish the shapes as the animals. "…tiger, rabbit, dragon…"

An Nam wasn't quite sure how the man could draw the figures in short timing…

"…snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog, pig…" China finally stopped to pause before he softly added, "and the cat." His eyes slowly trailed away from the parchment. The last animal on the paper was the cat. Compared to the rest of the drawings, this drawing was the furthest away from the others, it was less detailed, but never the less, it was still beautiful.

"The cat?" Why has he stopped? "I thought there were only twelve animals." She accused him.

Sighing, he replied, "There _are_ only twelve." She waited for an explanation. "There are twelve, but the cat is not part of the zodiac."

An Nam jumped in, "But-"

"Don't interrupt me!" China chided. "Let me finish…" He brushed his fingers through his bangs before he said, "The Jade Emperor invited all of the animals in his kingdom to his banquet on New Years. Only twelve of them arrived. When the rat was given the invitation by the emperor, he tricked the cat into thinking that the banquet was the day after its actual date."

Tears poured down An Nam's face. Alarmed, Yao told her, "It's okay, what are you crying for?"

"Anh cả (4)! The poor cat!" Yao gave her a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"It's okay, let me finish the story…" Every time when Yao told the story, there would always be at least one child who pitied the forgotten cat. "So the rat rode on the ox, who was naïve and good natured creature, and jumped off its back and became the first animal in the zodiac. The rest of the animals came in their order of their years; the Jade Emperor assigned each year to them as a token of thanks."

China stopped to take a breath. "The cat woke up to have found out that the banquet has already passed. The cat became enemy to the rat and sworn that he would someday become part of the zodiac. Of course…that would probably never happen."

"Well that wasn't a good story." An Nam pouted. "Everyone is happy except the cat!"

"Well, yes…" Nothing more was said after that.

* * *

An Nam's eyes nearly bulged out at the sight of the food at the dinner table. Was Yao really planning to have them eat all of this?

Slouching on the table, "Don't sit like that, aru!" Asian girl asked "Are you really planning to eat all of that?"

China paused. "Who said there would only be the two of us?"

"Yo, China! Let us in already!" An Nam watched China warily open the door to have found a crowd of people entering the household (5). Who were all those people? Voices overlapped another, making it rather difficult for the young girl to make out the conversations that were exchanged among the others.

Greeting the people, Yao announced, "All right, tonight is the eve of New Year! Now-" However, before the Chinese man could continued, he was interrupted by a blur of blue.

"Ah, ha ha!" the blur laughed, "No need to be so formal Yao!"

The blur appeared from behind and glomped the poor Chinese man, a vein popped out on the side of Yao's forehead. Growling, Yao cursed, "Korea (6)!"

An Nam stared at the peculiar man; Korea, right? In his mid twenties, the man was dressed in a white and navy blue hanbok and had long, dark hair that stretched to his back. What was the most unusual about him was the big curl in his hair that stood to the side, defying the laws of nature.

Behind him was Japan (7), another nation Yao had adopted few centuries. The boy growing at a quick pace in comparison with An Nam; she only came up to his shoulders. An Nam frowned, China always seemed to have favored the Japanese teen over her and the other nations.

The Korean man smiled, still embracing the man. "You know Yao… Love originated from Ko-"

Yao only answered in a flat voice. "Don't. Say it, aru." He could smell the sake in his breath. Korea must have stolen some of Japan's sake. Again… All the other nations acted as if this was something typical of the two.

"This family is strange (8)." An Nam mumbled as she fought the urge to roll her eyes while the two men continued to argue.

The Japanese boy besides only nodded in agreement and Yao's announcement was left forgotten.

* * *

Before midnight, all the food disappeared. As all the nations slowly began to leave in small groups, China suddenly remembered.

"Oh! Here!" The young man handed a red envelope to the younger nations.

An Nam stuttered. "C- Cám ơn (9)…" while Japan mumbled, "Arigato (9) …" China only beamed in response.

"Yao!" Korea's slurred voice popped up. "Your breasts are mine this time!" Instead of glomping the Chinese man however, the Korean man tackled An Nam and clasped her chest. An Nam turned several shades red.

"Wow Yao, I didn't know you were a girl!" Korea pondered. (10)

China's face was a deep hue between crimson and violet from fury. "That's. Because. I'm not!" He punched the other man. "Get your hands off my sister you perverted bastard!" Blood shot out of the Korean man's nostril. China huffed. This man was going to pay for it!

* * *

Later, Korea found himself kicked out to the streets, not remembering any of the things that happened from the last several hours.

"Daze?" He had a poker face on. "What was that all about?" Korea pouted. "I'm hungry. Maybe Yao still has some of those pork dumplings. Did I miss the party?"

The Asian man came back to China's house to have only found an enraged China with a sword in his hand and his still blushing sister right behind him with a rice paddle. Japan just stood besides them with his katana at hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" His apology fell upon deaf ears.

"I won't forgive you, aru!" Yao raced after the man. Japan and An Nam were straining behind to keep up with their older brother.

The three siblings chased the Korean man through the road with the sound of his cry flooding into the chilly starry night.

* * *

1399 AD when China decided to come visit his sister for New Year…

Yao grinned when he stepped inside Vietnam's place. "Thanks for inviting me over, aru!"

"…"

"Did I say something wrong, aru?"

She hesitated before replying. "No… Come in." At all cost, the Vietnamese teenager avoided eye contact with her 'brother'.

China gave his usual smiley attitude, updating the girl on the world events when he noticed the small calendar pinned to the wall. The small calendar was red, adorned with golden Chinese symbols of wealth and luck. On each day, the calendar marked the animal year. On the right hand corner was marked, 'cat'.

"An Nam…" His eyes were covered by his bangs.

Vietnam automatically corrected him. "Don't call me that." Her tone was so flat.

Yao ignored her correction, "Are you still not over that story?" Vietnam didn't reply. After awhile, Yao found out the general Vietnamese population had kept his zodiac, but have replaced the rabbit with the cat instead. So the Vietnamese had pitied the cat? (11) China wanted to shake his head. Vietnam may have been free from him, but she still acted like a child at times. 'I suppose I'm proud of her…' He thought to himself.

* * *

Notes: 

New Year (1) – Chinese New Year or Lunar New Year is based by the lunar calendar. Also celebrated by several other Asian countries (known as Tết by the Vietnamese), Chinese New Year is usually celebrated at the end of January to the beginning of February. This holiday usually last to about 10 days. Today, for some countries, the holiday has been reduced to last for less than a week.

(2) –I don't really know if Vietnam had celebrated New Years at that point, but I do know that it was China that influenced Vietnam's way of celebrating it.

Stupid Chinese culture… (3) –I have nothing against Chinese culture. Sorry if any Chinese reader happens to be mad at me for saying that. Any more Chinese bashing in later future chapters will only be for the sake of the story, not because those are my beliefs. Hope that clears things up.

Anh ca? (4) – "eldest brother" (Vietnamese)

Crowd (5) – All of the people in the crowd are districts and small kingdoms taken over by China. Chinese New Year is a time when families gather for reunion

Japan (6) – I'm adding Japan in here just so An Nam won't be the only child in the family. I was planning to put in Taiwan, but she would be too young. All the other Asian countries don't really make much of an appearance at this point of history.

Korea (7) – At this point in time, China has already influenced Korea; Korea's history began around 2333 BC. By the way, this is NOT the South Korea created by Hidekaz Himaruya. The character I have mentioned is an OC I have created; he's Ancient Korea. The Korea from the canon will not exist until North and South Korea spitted in the Korean War. This will be the first time and probably the last time Ancient Korea will make his appearance in this fic.

Weird (8) – Oh Vietnam, you have no idea how close you are to the truth. This is only the beginning of it.

Cám ơn /Arigato (9) – "Thank you" (Vietnamese and Japanese respectively)

girl (10) - Yeah...I just threw an unnecessary fanservice in there for those who just love to read about unlikely pairings. Korea didn't really put much influence on us. I just threw that in due to people to have mistaken Vietnam as China numerous times.

Pity (11) – I don't know, I just have this theory that we Vietnamese felt pity for the cat who couldn't go to the banquet. Who wouldn't, right?

* * *

Author's Notes: Perhaps this isn't what you guys had in mind. This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter. Don't worry; the next chapter will definitely have more actions. I just added the New Year event just to add fluff before the plot comes in; this is only about the first day of New Year. Sorry if this was too eventless for you. I just wanted to insert Korea in there; you can see now where South Korea got his strange habits from ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Independence

**Chapter 4: Independence**

* * *

Comments Section:

**erse** - You know what? I think you can't really go on with Viet's history without talking about Russia. Both he and China influenced her with communism. Yes, I will go to some extent talking about their relationship. Why kind of relationship, I don't know, it's a work in progress.

**tombman13** - Thanks. Glad to see you enjoyed it.

**nana** - Oh my god... Did you really have to talk in Viet? This is going to be time consuming... Ok, here I go (it took me awhile to type this, don't yell at my terrible grammar! DX)

Cho truye^.n na`y, em se~ chi? d+a-.t hai Vie^.t nam cho mu.c d+i/ch cu?a ti/ng bi`nh di.. Em cu~ung kho^ng muo^/ ta.o ra OC kha/c. Ne^/u em bo? trung, y/ d+ kho^ng pha?i o^ng ta hay co^ a^/y se~ pha?i che^/t? Sin lo^~i cho tie^/ng Vie^t cu?a to^i. To^i kho^ng bie^/t tie^/ng Vie^.t ra^/t to^/t va em kho^ng bie^t dung tie^ng Vie^.t cho kai computer cu?a to^i :(  
Em kho^ng thi/ch no^i chuye^.n tie^/ng Vie^.t nhie^/u la-/m DX.  
No/ cu~ng kho^ng giu/p d+o'~ di.a ly/ cu?a Vie^.t d+o/ trie^`n mie^n du'o'/i nhu'~ng su'. thay do^/i.

-groans- I hate my Vietnamese. Next time, I'm replying back in English. If you can read this story, than you can read my English. My Vietnamese is just plan crappy; I have the Vietnamese language knowledge of an elementary school student DX Why didn't I listen to my mom and speak more Vietnamese? I want to bury myself in shame of being a twinkie...

**Isaliz****Crossmine** - Thanks. Yes, Ancient Korea is here, I love him to death! Too bad he won't appear again... I probably enjoy tormenting those two as much as you do. But I have a soft heart for China... He's cute. Thanks for telling me about that, I hang around kids of immigrant southern parents, so I'm used to their southern terms. Strangely enough, I use a mix of both north and south. I've heard of the common blackouts from my parents and some friends (some just arrived a few years ago...). Well, enough about me, on with the fic!

* * *

Author's Note: Nothing much to say except to thank crimson-obsidian-rose, my beta reader for this story who has been helping me since the beginning of this story. Thank you for making this fanfic possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section:

China – 19 (2100)

An Nam - 16 (1600)

Japan – 15 (roughly 1500)

* * *

Late 9th Century

After An Nam's latest schemes, China began to keep a sharp eye on the younger nation; his patience was starting to wear out. His grip over her government began to tighten, causing her to make a bigger fuss over the manner. Ignoring her protests, Yao took away some of her privileges (1). He made sure that when ever he had to leave the house, there would always be a servant to watch over her, to make sure she wouldn't try anything funny. That however, hasn't stopped his sister from trying (2). Was there no limit for her?

As the end of the ninth century began to approach, China began to feel the effect of his age.

"Ai-ya!" China cried, pronouncing his cry of agony as two separate words, pounding his fist against the wall of the room. "I'm getting too old for this, aru!"

"Aniki, are you alright?"

China looked at the young man besides him. The Japanese man looked at Yao with worry and concern. Japan had been living with him for the last few centuries. Yao normally didn't believe in favorism, but there was something about the boy that made him proud to have call himself his brother. Unlike his stubborn hard headed sister, Japan was more passive and tame; he was more opened to China's culture and was a quick learner to his ways.

Realizing that the man was there, Yao stumbled, "Oh, Japan!" Yao scratched his head in embarrassment. "Nothing much! Just some economy problems, aru!" Japan just looked at his brother with his usual blank look. Yao had a mental groan, why did all of his colonies have to adopt a cold exterior on him? He hoped that this wasn't going to be a tradition in the making... Japan perhaps was the worse of all next to An Nam. Both were rather wary of showing any signs of emotion to their elder brother. Did they distrust him that much? The Chinese nation could never read his thoughts; Japan was quite an enigma to him.

'Lies' Yao told himself. He knew fully well that his pain was rooted by the chaos within the Tang dynasty. Both he and his emperor had to deal with the numerous rebellions lead by their people. During the big gap between An Nam's last major fit to the present, China had found Japan in the heart of a forest all by himself. After adopting the boy as a his little brother, the Chinese slowly started to focus more of his attention on the Japanese boy rather than his little sister. Yao only hoped that the calamity would soon wane; if he wasn't careful, this could be cause of his downfall (4).

* * *

938 AD (5)

Yao's condition only worsened as time flew by; his body's strength had weakened so much that he was in no state to be out of bed. The medics offered him many remedies from herbs to potions of a wide variety. China found the search to have been aimless. What was the use of trying so hard on a person who couldn't die anyway?

Nations just don't heal the same way as humans could. In some ways, nations were more durable than the average human, but at the same time, they were also more fragile than a human. A country's fate was deeply tied to his land and people. They have no control whatsoever. Yao despised that fact and only cursed when he would think upon the subject. He may have been immortal, but he could still die like any man could. The world was not perfect!

It was a cold crispy night, covered underneath a dark blue cloak of diamonds. Light layers of clouds were spread out, illuminating the sky with a protective blanket. A peaceful silence filled the night, not a sound was made.

Yao was lying on his mattress with his long hair loose from its usually ponytail, he was lying flat on his back, taking in long slow breaths. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a small creak from the wooden floor.

_Creak…_The sole sound was slow and steep, tickling through the room.

The elder nation sat up and frantically looked about his room, his heart broke from its previous rhythm, changing its former steady tempo into a galloping pace. What could have made that noise?

The room was so pitch black that Yao could only barely make out the shadows of objects. The light of the moon created many anamorphous shapes, bouncing off light and shadows at different angles. It stretched out the shadows of the miscellaneous objects in the room, giving them a rather ominous identity.

After several minutes, Yao settled back down when he heard another sound coming from the room besides him. Huh? An uneasy feeling of paranoia settled onto him, various possible scenarios flashed before his mind. A burglar perhaps?

Sensing that something was wrong, China slowly turned his head around. A petite shadowy figure appeared behind him with a blade at hand, raised behind her back. She was standing so still, her face was grave and unchanging.

He was speechless! China stuttered. "A-an Nam?" The older nation couldn't move from his position. Why wasn't he doing anything about it?

An Nam steadily stepped up to her brother and with dexterity, she swung her sword at the man, her empty iris were gleamed red with bloodlust. Yao was rather alarmed at her cold exterior. It was that look again. The same look she gave him when she last rebelled against him. A look of hatred.

"What do you think you're doing, aru?" The Chinese man demanded, ignoring the shaking of his voice. _Just talk. Keep her mind busy!_

An Nam gave him an all knowing look. "What do you think I'm doing?" Must he raise such arrogant children? He thought he had done better than that! Without a moment's hesitation, the young nation quietly whispered with determination gleaming in her eyes. "I'm fighting you." She said with such clarity and assurance. She sounded so confident of herself. "For my freedom!"

At that, the teenager leaped at him and attempted to attack the man, bewilderment gripped his mind. Everything happened in a rush. An Nam's attack was blocked by his sword he had felt through the darkness.

Struggling to keep up his strength, Yao cautioned her. "If you're planning to fight for that, than I'm afraid you'll have to face some disappointment." He countered her, flashing his blade onto hers without a sign struggle. "You're forgetting that I have more experience than you do!" His weapon weaved through her attempts of harming him.

An Nam quickly shielded herself from his comeback with the bedside table besides her. Its contents spilled out and scattered around. Inkbottles and papers clashed onto the hard wooden ground, splattering an inky mess. Papers were flying everywhere, all was ignored. An Nam saw a glass vase falling; its sound was drowned by Yao's cry. Jumping over the table, the man swooped down to hit the girl with his fist, sending her flying against the opposite wall. She slid down the wall, trails of sweat and blood flowed down her forehead.

The two performed a macabre dance, moving in an imperfect union, their tempo was speeding up, mistake after mistake. Joints and ribs were twisted and cracked in different angles. Wounds were torn open for force, blood splattered around them, leaving trails of crimson paths as a sign of havoc and chaos between the two nations.

China growled. "I took care of you for all those years and this is what I get in return?" He continued to punch her; more blood came out. The woman cried out in agony. Despite the recovery of the last several centuries, her old scars reopened. Her pale jade night clothes were now heavily soaked with blood, red overlapped green, forming a muddy color.

Wiping off the excess blood, An Nam feebly stood up into a fighting pose and gave China weary smile. "I didn't even want to be your sister. You just made me be your sister by force, just like you did to the others!" She took short frantic breaths from her words, she said her statements with the impression that she had keep those words shut for years. China shook his head. _No._

"Those colonies…" An Nam continued. "They faded away because you were too strong." She was saying too much! "I. Didn't fade away…because I'm strong." She proclaimed, puffing out her chest with pride. _Why…_"And today…" Her eyes widened with unknown glee and smirked. "I'm breaking away from you once and for all!"

_Shut up!_Yao wanted to scream at her. _Just shut up! Don't say more!_He clamped his ears with both hands, refusing to hear more. This was too much!

Taking her opportunity, An Nam's grin widened as she held out her sword and lashed at her opponent from behind, stabbing China directly at his back. China's eyes opened wide with disbelief. No! No, no, no…Numbness washed over him, all he could see were red flowers flooding his vision. Yao fell onto his knees in defeat, the salty taste of his tears were mixed with the blood in his mouth.

An Nam approached. Standing over the collapsed man, in a low voice, the triumphing nation demanded. "Say it." She had to hear it out loud. She had to!

Moments flew by, was it that long? China slowly gazed up. "No." He refused to admit his defeat! Never! He would not lose her. He would not! Not after losing so many of his own children!

An Nam's face twisted and snarled. "Say it!" Her ruined appearance from the fight only emphasized her demeanor. Her face was ruined by the duel; dry blood was stuck to her long dark hair that was now loose from its tight ponytail. Broken bones formed uneven bumps underneath her skin; bruises were tattooed on various parts of her.

"No." Struggling to get up, with all his strength, China slowly stretched each leg, reluctantly ignoring the slitting irritation from the wounds. His condition wasn't any better than his sister. The red robe he once wore was now entirely drenched in blood and sweat, he felt a ton of weight resting on his shoulders. Suffering from a wound from the back, it was a miracle that he could still move properly without collapsing. Cuts and wounds adorned the Chinese man; somehow, the man was still in one piece despite the large amount of blood he must have lost from the duel.

Once he stood up, he opened his opportunity and began to sprint through the room, not caring whether or not An Nam would stop him, and threw himself out the window. As he flew, butterflies scattered through his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit -- he felt sick.

Landing neatly on his two feet, he made his escape, running through the streets with emotions of panic and disbelief. He felt the blood tickling down the soles of his feet from broken glass he had previously never noticed. Each step was walking on the blade of a sharpened knife. Taking shallow breaths, the Chinese man held back his tears, refusing to look back.

* * *

After several hours of hasty running, China slowed down and stopped to take a rest and heal his injuries. Every now and then, he would look around, alert and focused, paranoid of any sneak attacks from any enemies. He mustn't let his guard down, no matter what! His paranoia may be his only chance of survival.

Improvising, he tore a piece of cloth to cover up the worse areas, there were too many places. China stayed to the side of the river(6), in case of needing fresh water and food.

After finishing making a fire from sticks and twigs lying by, China collapsed on the ground, feeling the impelling protest from his back. He had lost so much blood from his injuries, yet he was still alive. A miracle. That didn't give him any reason to be optimistic. His sister had just back stabbed him and he was now a refugee in a foreign country. Troubled thoughts bubbled up, tormenting the ancient nation.

_I'm not…bad. I was the one who taught her to have civil, I was the one who gave her a decent home. I was only helping her. She's my sister after all. Brothers and sisters help each other. How am I the convict?_ Tears began to flow.

The Chinese man spent to rest of the nights tossing and turning. He would have occasional jerks and flinches from his injuries. But he would not wake up.

* * *

The sun soared above the sky, stretching across the big azure canvas without a cloud of rain. The night pour was evident from the shimmer of water dripping from the trees nearby, reflecting the sunshine with spectrums of the rainbow. A small stream nearby was quietly flowing.

Around him, the mountains whose names he had not known reached the clouds with patches of snow. Hills of trees surrounded the region, animals and vegetation flourished in big numbers. Birds chirped to each other, each with an individual song, reciting its tale of happiness to the world. It was midday when China woke up, slowing opening his eyes to the glaring sunlight.

He moaned. "Aiya, it's morning already?" Remembering last night's incident, reality struck a harsh blow upon the young man. He wasn't at his house anymore. Panic rose. He was in the middle of no where! China made quite an appearance. He was at the edge of the long river, looking like he had risen from hell. He was shirtless, revealing visible cuts and wounds wrapped by layers of clothe and leaves. His long raven hair reached down his back; his eyes lacked any light of happiness. He was truly a terrifying sight. His appearance nearly screamed, "danger". No ordinary man could survive such punishment and abuse.

He logically reasoned that if he stayed near water, he would eventually find sights of civilization. Groaning in frustration, he began his fruitless search, watching the water pour down the river as he went by.

* * *

China couldn't believe his luck. While searching through the area, he found a small abandoned boat bobbing up and down in the cool body of water. Was this a sign? Chuckling to himself, he saw his chance of returning back. Despite the boat lacking an oar, it was good as new; its surface was still smooth and silky from its fresh craftsmanship.

Fashioning himself an improvised oar by using his sword to shape a piece of a tree branch he found nearby, China begin to make his trip up the river with a wide grin on his face. The river's calm current was a nice change from the vicious tempo China had felt for the past few days. He could forget about life for a moment. His troubles could wait…

* * *

The tides had lowered as the sun flew across the sky. The rest of his trip remained calm and uneventful. Happily humming a tune, China sailed through the body of water when the water current changed. "China!" China turned around to look and see. Emerging from the horizon, An Nam appeared on a boat with a sword at hand, obviously still after him, not pleased at all of seeing her dear brother. _Oh crap…_ he thought.

Her forehead was wrapped in a strip of cloth; the young woman had as many bandages as the Chinese man had. She was attired in a simple pair of turquoise robes beneath her armor. The Asian woman had a hard look permanently carved onto her face; her hair was fixed by to its typical ponytail that resembled China so much.

China grew pale. Determined to bring down the older nation, An Nam threw herself into her opponents' vessel, wrestling the other nation, trying to drown the Chinese man, pushing his head into the water. China's eyes burned as he head was forced underwater. He nearly choked when attention was pulled to the poles, all were sharpened. He struggled to be free; he was determined to win this fight!

Kicking her in the stomach before shoving her away, China pulled his head up, shaking off the access water from his long dripping hair. An Nam flinched away from the water, disgusted. Coughing out blood, China cursed. An Nam attempted to attack him again, whacked him with an oar. Roughly grabbing her by the wrist, the Chinese man slammed her against the foot of the boat.

"Ack!" She cried in pain.

China gave her a dark menacing look, his blank amber eyes weren't touched by the maniacal smile that was stretched across his face. "That's what you get for stabbing me!" He ignored her crying, his bleeding feet was hovered above her back.

She continued to cry, clinging onto to him. "Listen to me!" His face softened.

"I love you like a little sister. I mean no harm to you." He told her. "Just don't be mad at me anymore, ok?" He stepped up to her.

"Huh?" An Nam looked surprised at his statement. But than, the Chinese man leaned over to her to say

"I guess this is good bye than, aru…" And pushed her off the vessel, into the waters.

"Oof!" She crashed against the edge of the floor, plunging under waters below. Her eyes were wide with shock and amazement, not bothering to fight back, and sunk. Several moments of silence filled the atmosphere. He was afraid to make a single noise.

It was over. He had won. His heart plunged into cold emptiness. The horror struck him. He had just killed An Nam! What kind of brother was he? Looking over to the edge of the boat, he cried out, "An Nam!" Where was she? "An Nam!" Glancing through the waters, her body was nowhere to be found. No! Why had fate done this to him? This could not be!

"An N-" The boat creaked. Yao looked down. The floor was wet. Hm. That was strange… Creak! There it went again! What was causing this? The whole vessel suddenly violently shook, the boat was sinking! Panicking, Yao looked around, trying to find a way out. It was useless. How…?

The old nation spotted poles rising from the river. Poles. Of course. How brilliant. A trap set up by none other than An Nam, who was found swimming to the side of the river, hanging onto a nearby tree bark that was floating in the waters. Only his sister would come up with such a devious trap. China only sadly smiled as the water around him crushed the tiny boat, swallowing him into the mighty currents of unconsciousness.

* * *

China's chest slowly heaved in and out, the man looked so peaceful in his sleep. All of his pain and troubles were forgotten, abandoned in a reality that would soon hit him later. After watching her brother fall into her deadly trap, she spared him and saved the man from drowning. She didn't want to admit that she would have regretted killing the older nation. She told herself that she only saved him because she pitied him for his stupidity.

While the man was asleep, An Nam took care of him, cleaning the deep cuts that she had inflicted on him the previous few days. She felt slight guilt when she reached to the injury at his back, it was already partial healed. The dark burgundy color remained. China would soon wake up; he had been asleep for days. If he didn't wake up, she would have to start worrying about his well being.

"Aaaaah…" He moaned in his sleep. An Nam jerked at the sound of his voice. Was he awake? China moved around, rolling onto her lap. The younger nation did not know whether to let him be or push him away. He hugged her knee.

"Korea you bastard …paper originated in China, aru…" He drawled. Drool went down his cheeks, unaware of his sister's sweat drop at his strange declaration. What on earth was that man dreaming about? An Nam sighed. She'll leave him alone. She could bother him later…

* * *

China stretched his arms when he rose from his mattress. He blinked at his surroundings. He was back at home again. His bedroom was neat and clean, everything was in its neat order. It was as if everything that had happened was just a horrid nightmare. The only evidence that the whole incident happened was that he was wrapped in bandages; the root of his pain came from his spine. At his bedside was a cup of tea, still steaming as if freshly made not so long ago.

Taking a long sip, the Chinese nation gazed at the ceiling, deep in thought. How long has he been out? Was it An Nam who saved him? An Nam. She was still alive, he realized. Who else would have been out there to have dragged him back to his home? Not many knew where his house was, let along who or what he was.

A soft voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "I see you're awake." At the door was his sister, looking rather thoughtful and concern. What happened to the anger in her eyes he recalled awhile ago? She went over to her elder brother. "I'm here to check if you're doing well."

"I think I can manage." He assured her. He had suffered wounds worse than this; it was just that this one was more personal to him than to all previous ones. His face was calm and free of any rage or any emotions really. "You're here for an agreement." That wasn't a question.

She paused. "Yes." Her face remained the same, mirroring her brother's. She looked more like him than ever before.

He looked at her in the eye. Her big hazel eyes were staring back at his amber eyes. "What is it that you want?" He already knew the answer.

"I want my freedom."

"You already won that from me." He told her. No need to remind him.

"No." She told him with a hard look. "I want you to make it official. Acknowledge me as a nation. I want your approval." This was her chance. She wanted to hear the words herself. She had to hear them. To make sure that it was true. She wanted it to be reality, not a worthless dream.

China felt stiff, suddenly realizing that this young woman before him wasn't his little sister anymore. She had finally grown up. She had become her own nation, like him. If he declared her independence; that meant that she would be on her own. He would have to leave her alone, and let her grow.

China took heaps of breaths and choked out, feeling the soft warm tears falling down his laps. "An Nam." He croaked, struggling to finish his sentence. "Is independent…"

An Nam only nodded with approval, waiting for more. Hope touched her eyes, light bounced off the reflection of the sky into her pupils.

"And is her own nation." Yao clutched his chest, feeling strangely happy, to know that at least he had raised her well enough to have come back for him than to rather leave him bleeding. He moved his arms around no longer sister, pulling her closer to his chest, embracing her. She didn't reject his embracement.

"Thank you." An Nam whispered. At moment's peace, when her former brother announced her independence, hers chains of imprisonment were released. In that morning, like free bird that was released from its cage, the young woman took flight into the big blue sky, taking in as much freedom as she could, not wasting chance of liberty she had so fought for the past millennium. (7)

* * *

Notes:

privileges (1) – After the rebellion of the Trung sisters, the Han dynasty learned their lesson and took away rights from the Vietnamese nobles.

trying (2) – Even after that, the Vietnamese had several more rebellions through China's 1000 year rule.

ignore her (3) – One of the rebellions led Vietnam to have independence for about a century before being claimed by China again. During the short independence, China refused to acknowledge Vietnam as a nation.

downfall (4) – At this point in time, the Tang dynasty began to weaken and eventually was replaced by another dynasty.

938 AD (5) – This was based on the rebellion that defeated the South Han troops and won independence.

River (6) - Bạch Đằng River

Millennium (7) – Out of all the Asian nations, Vietnam probably had the most influence from China due to being with him for nearly 1000 years.

* * *

Author Notes: So Vietnam finally wins the freedom she's been fighting for awhile. It took a long time to decide how to write this… I originally only had half of this chapter, stopping at the part where Yao was wounded. I felt that the chapter was still incomplete, so with crimson-obsidian-rose's advice, I extended the chapter, adding more detail and the boat fight. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. BTW, read crimon-obsidian-rose's APH fanfics! She's awesome! Without her, this chapter wouldn't have came out as well as it could have!

seerin from deviantart commented on making China too soft. Ok, I admit being soft on him, I love him too much. I think I was making him too much of a villian, not everyone is entirely good of bad, I was trying to show more sides of him... I also wanted to end their meeting on a good note before moving on to the next arc. It read it off somewhere that China only saw Vietnam as a small colony that was a part of them with the same rights as they had, similar to England and America's relationship.

Remember to **read and review**! Your feedbacks are my fuel for writing new exciting chapters! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 5: Champa

**Chapter 5: ****Champa **

* * *

**tombman13** – After rereading it, I wondered how much blood these nations had, do they have a limitless supply of blood?

**A RANDOM VIETNAMESE PERSON** – Funny enough, Viet was my first language, I knew English too, but it was weak in comparison when I was in preschool. By the time I got to elementary, I started to use Vietnamese less and less, all the Viet kids refused to talk to each other in their native tongue, they would only use it when around their parents. Knowing how to write was a different case. Some knew it, some only knew how to speak it. I rather lean more on the writing than the talking.

**Nana** – No, it's ok. Actually, my mom nearly screamed in delight when she caught me at the computer attempting to type in Viet. -_-' I just find it time consuming, having to put in so much effort for a few sentences. Wow, I'm so lazy.

**candycanepower** – I love your username! -squees- It's so awesome! Just like Prussia! Thanks, I was just as satisfied with that chapter as you were. Took lots of effort, but it was worth it. I think I enjoyed writing the fighting scenes too much. Hurray for Viet-fans! Viet-chan needs more fans like us! Yes, she is badass. I'm proud to call myself Vietnamese.

**Celestial Sara** - Viet's history does seem more action packed in comparison to the others, but all are important. Well, in an American history textbook, Vietnam is not "important". When talking about countries that were influenced by China, they usually stick to Korea and Japan, but mostly Japan. They don't seem to know that most of Viet's culture and history is centered around China's influence. Much more the other two. If you plan to draw Nam, be sure to give credit to seerin, she's the creator of that oc, not me. I do however own Champa and Khmer Empire. Feel free to draw those guys, but your views of them would probably differ from mine...

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter pretty much explains about Champa, Dai Viet's southern neighbor. She'll eventually play a bigger role in later chapters. As people have requested, I have added the Mongols, but the real deal doesn't happen until the next chapter. Man, you guys are so bloodthirsty. I can't have the whole story dedicated to blood and guts; that would be too bland and straightforward. Any way, thanks for the review guys! I love reading your feedbacks! -hugs-

Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China's fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Loosely based on Vietnam's history since its 1000 years of rule under China to the Vietnam War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section: 

Dai Viet – 14(192 AD), 16-17(the rest of this chapter) (1600-2000ish)

Champa – 20 (500ish-1500ish)

Khmer Empire – 29 (varies)

* * *

Champa. A small nation that was once located in present day Central Vietnam and parts of South Vietnam. A former colony that belonged to China at one point, Champa became her own nation a little before 200 AD.

192 AD

"Champa, come back here, aru!" China cried out, running after, big fat tears waterfall down his face in a rather comical manner. How much water did that man contained? The other nation, Champa only ignored the Chinese man, silently thinking, _you got to be kidding me_. This was the man who had control over her? Was this the same man who came after her several centuries ago? Sometimes, it was hard to remember that this guy was the most powerful nations on the continent.

Champa had the appearance of a stern young woman in her late teens, entering adulthood. Her long dark hair was tied into a very loose ponytail which was draped over her shoulders. She was dressed in a set of plain violet robes, and jogging at a slow, steady pace with a bored expression on her face.

* * *

Unlike the other numerous colonies under China, Champa was still in existence; the rest had either died death in a fight or just simply faded away all together without warning. After becoming a nation however, she had to face several problems. Two words: Khmer Empire, and Dai Viet. _Ugh…_ Champa thought, while her face was hidden from view, it was clear that she held discontent for those two.

Khmer Empire was an arrogant man with a huge ego. The appearance of a man in his late twenties; he had long brown hair tied into a traditional bun, often sporting the image of an important army general, always had a blade at hand. His flirty personality only made Champa more irritated of his presence, as his behavior around her would be way a predator would play around with its prey. That only made him more dangerous.

The empire seemed to have shared the same strange obsessions with China, the practice of invading many nations and having many children because of that (1). Who knows how many kids he had? Champa was certainly not interested in his history of his love affairs. Let the bastard sleep with whomever he wants! She just wanted the stupid nation to leave her alone! The man probably didn't even know who his children were and who was not.

With Khmer Empire in the west and Dai Viet in the north, Champa had to tolerate with her two harassing neighbors. If it wasn't Khmer Empire going after her with his lecherous ways, than it would be Dai Viet with her oversized paddle. Dai Viet was hungry for more land; land expansion was a must!

After An Nam, China's former sister, had broken away from the tyrannical brother, the young nation declared herself independent, renaming herself as Dai Viet, obviously wanting to break her ties from her past of a millennium rule. _Stupid ungrateful brat_, she thought, Dai Viet was possibly the worse of the two. After thinking about the other nation's erotic antics, she thought, _I take that back_.

"Hey Champa!" The leech gave her a lazy wave. "Aren't you looking fine tod-" Before he would finish, the Champian woman only smacked him in the face, she had a murderous expression.

He rubbed the spot of where he was hit. "My, aren't you feisty?" He flashed a grin with a sparkle in his eyes. "I like that in a woman." The empire placed his hand on her bottom. Sparks flew from her eyes.

The rest of the scene involved the woman shrieking, "Pervert!" A blood vain nearly popped out to the side of her forehead as she kicked the man with surprising strength.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

With her feet on top of his face, "That's what you get for touching my ass!" The female nation had a bad tendency of using foul language, a habit China had failed to break. How unlady like. This man was too much!

The empire slowly looked up to have found himself looking at the bottom of her robes, finding himself meeting dirt headfirst by the fist of the hot tempered nation.

"Ow, ow, ow! What's the big deal?" She had pants underneath her clothes for the worth's sake! Champa refused to listen to his excuses.

_Yep, she likes me! _ Khmer Empire thought with a smile. The man was truly an idiot.

* * *

Despite always trying to conquer and invade the smaller nation, Khmer Empire and Champa established a close relationship and shared each other's trading route. The frequent wars between Champa and Khmer Empire resulted in the exchange of Indian culture and the use of the Sanskrit language, leading to the common religion of Hinduism, only making them closer.

It was a warm humid summer night; the crickets were quietly stringing a midnight's song to have only been interrupted by cry of a certain empire.

"Ah…"

"…"

"Ah…"

"…"

"A-"

"Just shut up already!"

"Ahhhh!!! That's hurts, Champa!"

"Do you want me to do it again?!"

"No!" Khmer Empire was found on the floor with his chest bare, his expression on his face was priceless; his eyes were white.

The nation besides him, Champa, had her hair down and looked annoyed, tugging onto a sole strand of hair that was sticking out on the surface of the empire's hair. Her face was slightly tinged with pink. The strand of hair was curled up, defying the laws of physics that would make Newton (2) run out crying in tears. The couple was lying in bed together on a soft mattress (3).

"C-champa…" He called her name, reaching out his hand. Sigh, this was going to be along night…

* * *

Champa and Dai Viet seemed to have formed a bit of a rivalry, always fighting over something. A few centuries after her freedom, Dai Viet would constantly torment her southern neighbor, hoping to expand land. The other nation would attempt to take Dai Viet's land in return.

The Vietnamese woman was chasing Champa in a wet swampy jungle with her paddle in her hand. Champa didn't bother to look at her surrounding of the warm, humid environment that she had grown up with since birth. Who cares about that? What about her life? This crazy woman was after her skin!

"Oh Champa!" The older nation sang, an evil grin spread across her face, obsession was written all over her.

"Oh, FUCK!" The Champian nation sworn, what the hell was wrong with this nation? Didn't China teach her better than that? Than again…China was exactly the best example to set was he? Who was she kidding? This was about a man who had a strange obsession with pandas for freakin' sake! (4)

Dai Viet cried to her, "Be my sister! I'll treat you nicely!"

Champa cursed to the man who gave Dai Viet that cursed paddle. Like she was only to give up on that lowly Chinese! Why did she even want a sister? Wasn't China enough for her?

"Stay away from me you stupid Chinese!" Champa yelled, she would slice off the wretch's arms is she had to! Being a sister only meant submitting to all the orders of the winning nation, basically become the nation's slave to its government and culture.

Wrong word.

Snap. Champa heard the wood crack under the other nation's pressure on it. The paddle broke into two neat halves. Dai Viet ignored it. Champa stopped running to turn around.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

Champa put on a brave face. "You heard me."

"…" Lesson one: never get Dai Viet ticked. "Don't you _dare_. Categorize me under the same level as that stupid panda (5)!" She screeched. Champa nearly clasped her ears. Damnit! Troublesome brat! Why do fucking noisy?

The younger nation lazily scratched the back of her neck. "It's not my fault you two look so much alike…"

"No we do not!" Dai Viet denied. "Hey, don't ignore me!" True to have been said, Champa simply walked away from the irritated Vietnamese woman. My, so troublesome.

* * *

Of course, Champa wasn't guiltless either. The other nation would attempt to take Dai Viet's land in return, often attacking Dai Viet on her first turn.

"Hey! Viet!" Champa called out. The woman had her hands on her hips.

"Hm?" The Vietnamese woman turned around with a curious look to have found her face buried by a fist, she lost her balance and tripped. "What was that for?" She rubbed a bruise that was lightly forming on her cheek.

"That's. What you get. For seizing my regions(7)!" The other nation cracked her fists with a crazed line forming at the mouth.

The two screamed as they tugged onto each other's hair, trying to get the best of one another. Dai Viet kicked Champa in the shins when the younger nation attempted to cut off her ponytail. No one was going to mess around with the ponytail! Anything but that! In return, Dai Viet nearly torn off Champa's hair by the roots.

It was going to be one of those fights…

The two women continued to fight over these types of issues until later in the mid 1800s.

* * *

1256 AD

The Mongols, Dai Viet thought, were troublesome. In a world were many rising empires were always on the urge to conquer and take, this was nothing new. However, all the same, she still found it rather ridiculous. The nation was spreading like a disease (8)! At first, she only waited for the trouble to pass by, as all the other issues before had done, but it was starting to get out of hand. She had heard that Ancient Korea had managed to fight off the invaders, but had to accept their demands anyway. The woman sighed with wary and discontent. What has the world come to?

Someone was calling her name. "Dai Viet." A man in his late teens came before her.

He had the typical image of an Asian man. The man was rather tall in comparison to her; he had thick black hair that was tied into a long braid stretching down his back that was topped by a burgundy colored hat. His eyes were nearly black, they kept on blinking (8). The man was outfitted in light colored layer of clothes that was suited for harsh cold weather.

Dai Viet gave the newcomer a weak smile. "Mongolia." It was hard to see that this man before her was the enemy, the one that has conquered so much of the continent. His face was rather gentle with a layer of kindness. Dai Viet knew better than that.

Many of the nations of the world were like that. They would have an outer self, the self that was human and kind. Their other self would be their political side, the dark side that could only be controlled by their own government. A personality that had no mercy, not regrets, a true monster. Dai Viet would have hated it to have been the one to have seen Mongolia's true side in a battle. She shivered.

The strong nation didn't notice, or perhaps ignored, Dai Viet's reaction.

Dai Viet couldn't find her voice. What do you want? She mouthed. She was afraid to hear his response.

The man smiled, his eyes gleamed. "I'm here to ask for your permission to allow me and my men into one of your routes." The silence came. She opened her mouth and then closed them shut. What?

He continued. "We need that road to attack the Southern region of the Song Dynasty China you see." His eyes were closed. How could he say his plan so casually? This man was obviously not new to this kind of method. Dai Viet narrowed her eyes. Mongolia. Wanting to take over China. Hasn't he already done that to north? A thin line fell on her lips. No… She shook her head. No… (9)

Mongolia gave her a sad smile. "I was afraid that you might say that…" He slowly turned away to face the other side. He bide his farewell and excused himself without haste. A dark smile reached her eyes as she saw the other nation quietly leave the room. Dai Viet had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Author Notes:

Children…because of that (1) – After his fall, KE spited into many nations, many of them had gained their independence and became their own countries.

Newton (2) – Before anyone points this out to me, I know that Newton has not existed yet at this point.

Mattress (3) – I'll just let your minds wonder and use your imagination.

Sake (4) – Please realize that this is only Champa's view of things, not mine.

Panda (5) – China

Region (6) – It's regions, not vital regions, get the facts straight.

Disease (7) – A list of the nations the Mongols have taken over by 1250:

Korea (sort of)

Central Asia

West Asia

Eastern Europe

Northern China (that's right, nini got his but kicked)

Manchuria (which is part of China at one point)

Tibet (later to be a part of China)

Turkey

Iran

To some extend later on, it eventually got to Baghdad and the Baltics, the Himalyan Mountains to Siberia, even parts of Russia. My, these Mongols are rather aggressive.

Blinking (8) – According to some of his sketches, Mongolia has glasses, but I don't think glasses were really common at this point in time.

No (9) – It's pretty self explanatory. The Mongols wanted South China even after taking north, so they went to Dai Viet for the route, as Dai Viet was China's southern neighbor. Dai Viet gave it a big no; probably fearing that with the Mongols as northern neighbors, the Vietnamese would end up getting conquered as well.

* * *

Author's Note: Not too long, but just introduces another new character. I made Champa a tsundere -. Tell me if you like it how I portrayed Mongolia, I found it rather challenging to write his character. Should he be the evil villain that most would portray him as? Or make it less predictable by making him seem like a nice guy? Don't worry, there will be fun will start next week! With Thanksgiving Break, I'll have plenty of time to study and work on the next chapter. Yes, there is a Mongolia in Hetalia: http : // img 5 . imageshack . us / img 5 / 3670 / asia 003 . png

I noticed that there are China readers. Are you guys offended by my writing of China? Please don't be T.T I do view China like that to an extent, but that doesn't mean I necessarily hate the people and the country. In fact, pretty much all of the countries involved in this fic will be portrayed as a "bad guy" at one point. I'm repeating myself, but I would like to make that quite clear.


	7. Chapter 6: The Mongol Invasions

**Chapter 6: The Mongol Invasions**

* * *

Author's Note: A gift for Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate that holiday: a new chapter! OMG, I thought I would never finish this chapter! It took such a long time to finish this. So much research and having no idea of how to squeeze it into one decent length chapter! Enjoy it guys, the next one may come slow...

Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China's fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Loosely based on Vietnam's history since its 1000 years of rule under China to the Vietnam War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section: 

Mongol Empire – 23 (1000) (was a nomad before becoming an empire)

Dai Viet – 16 (2700)

Champa – 21 (1500)

China – 20 (3200)

* * *

1258 AD

1st Invasion

Mongol Empire grinded his bare teeth. "Dai Viet!" Where was that woman?! The Mongolian jerked around. "I know you're here somewhere!" This was rather typical. _The prey always runs away_, he noted. His hair was worn in its usually braid, his nose was high in the air with arrogance.

Mongol Empire was once only a small nation that was barely noticed by his surrounding neighbors. He was harmless, a tiny, insignificant nation. He quickly rose in strength as the 13th century bloomed. United by his people, they together gained reign of numerous nations across the globe. One country after another.

As he rose into power, the empire began to notice changes. The nations that once played with him as a child (more like picking on him) no longer went up to him. When ever he was around, the others would only back away with a look of fear upon their faces. He was only trying to bring them together. He only wanted them to become one and learn to get along. Did that make him the bad guy? Wasn't that what everyone wanted? To be all the same and have peace? (1)

His eyes narrowed, his vision was still blurry. No matter, he decided, he'll find her sooner or later. Soon, all of the continent would be his for the taking. With China on his side, nothing could stop him from achieving his goal.

The sky was a clear hue of blue forget-me-nots, not a single cloud was found. A rainbow array of colors shone from the sun that was hovering over the civilization, as if mocking the citizens down below with its cheerful, too optimistic, sunny rays. The day was too perfect.

Underneath the picture perfect nature, sparks flew across the city with shouts polluting in the atmosphere. Their cries pierced through the otherwise empty streets that were now deserted by their inhabitants. Doors were knocked down, buildings were burnt, the hot sizzling ground was boiling hot. A nasty smell of dead flesh was in the warm, humid air.

Citizens were panicking in fear, running for their lives. Mothers held their children close to their chest, worrying for the sake of their children's fate. Men were running in all sorts of directions. Some were cowering in fear, trying to help their family and wives get to safety. Others had more courage to put up a fight that would only end up of being outnumbered and defeated. All the same, all of the people wanted the chaos to cease.

The capital of Thăng Long (2) was flooding with soldiers, attempting to break into the building. Dai Viet was frantic. It had been slightly more than/less than a year since the invading empire had came to her place, demanding for her help in China 's conquest. Her refusal seemed to have angered the Mongol. In his rage, he and his army had quite literally broken into her place.

The woman was determined not to let this escape without punishment! Her bodyguards are kindly volunteered to protect her from Mongol Empire's men. She appreciated their help, she really did. But…they were only human. They were more fragile than they would have liked to believe. The Mongolian man could have easily broken their bones if he had wished to have done so. His army was bigger than hers. Her men looked so determined; she didn't want to break their spirits.

Her king gave her the option to escape while she still had to time, but the young nation kindly refused the offer. No. She would not leave. She would not abandon her countrymen. If they were to suffer the consequences, so be it. The country would have preferred to have died by remaining with her people rather than run away like a coward. She had more pride than that!

A soldier beside her stated. "They're coming."

"Yes" She sighed. This was almost like her era under China. The only difference was, this time; she would be ready to fight back. She was no longer the defenseless little girl China had met those centuries age. She was now a woman, a nation at her own right. She had fought for her freedom, and she was not going to let it go. Not now. Not ever.

The sound of the terror increased from a small murmur to an eventually loud booming noise of anger and bloodshed. An army of heartbeats pounded on the door, their deafening repetition crescendo by tempo, pumping out the blood spilled across the front door.

Dai Viet felt small prickles of pain glazing over her chest. This feeling was not foreign to her, but it still harmed her all the same. No matter how much she had experienced this sensation, she could never get over it. There always seemed to have been someone. Someone who would want to harm her people. Her children! How dare they would harm them!

Over the macabre rhythm of the symphony was that one voice. That command that stood out so clearly over the others.

"Open up!" Dai Viet's heart skipped a beat. Mongol Empire. She froze. No…

"OPEN UP!" Was the woman deaf? Dai Viet would not move. Her mind failed to comprehend her surroundings.

BOOM

The door was slammed down with great force, picking it up to swing the wooden masterpiece into the wall, piercing the wall by several inches. What strength he had! This was no normal human being… What was he?

The empire entered the building with a sense of authority and power hovering around him. Her army's assertiveness suddenly plundered down. The men could only gawk at their enemy before them. His very presence, his battle aura, took a clear stance.

He was adorned in his battle suit of armor, layered with plates of iron over his usual red garment he wore with a blade in his left hand. The rusty sword was tickly coated with crimson blood, blood of those who had died in the hands of the deadly empire. The man wore a fox smile on his face that was rather inappropriate to the atmosphere of those around him.

However, when Dai Viet carefully examined his face, she had found small flaws of scars and small spots of uneven skin. Of disease? What happened to him.

As if reading her mind, the empire replied. "We had quite a bit of trouble getting to you." Still smiling, "Your people gave us such a hard time. They sure don't know when to give up, do they?"

Silence fogged the Mongol's statement. Beads of sweat poured down the side of her cheek. Don't say anything to anger him! _This man_, she thought, _this man is insane with power!_

"You see these marks?" He asked her, pointing to himself, tracing the small scars tracing around the side of his left ear. The small mark was almost unnoticeable, but was still rather deep. Small drops of blood was drooling out of the small cracks. Dai Viet carefully nodded.

He opened his eyes. His dark eyes were empty; he stopped smiling. "These things…"

He quietly told her. "Were because of your wrecked land."

"My men… they were sick from your stupid humid weather…" Mongol Empire unsteadily pointed his finger at her; his eyes were wild and wide. "My people… Your people… You killed them!"

The man slowly approached her. Dai Viet grew tense, what was he planning to do to her? Mongol Empire cheerfully told her, no humor reached his burgundy eyes. The man had a hungry look on his face. "This will only last a moment." He grabbed her by the sleeve and vigorously slammed her into the opposite wall.

"Why so scared?" He whispered. "I won't harm you _too_ much. I'll leave you strong enough to stand." He licked the side of her cheek. The maiden flinched as if the empire had smacked her in the face. Her eyes contracted. The empire ignored the struggling of his opponent as he started to pull down her clothes…

Splash!

Everything stopped. Moist blood slowly began to spread across his wrist. Mongol Empire paused to look over at the fool who dared to stab him. He turned over to be face to face to a petite man who appeared to have been in his forties.

Judging by his worn bear feet and faded attire underneath his armor, the soldier seemed to have been a peasant, a rice farmer. His face was dripping with sweat, dry blood was smeared across his the side of his ear. The middle age man was still holding onto his bloody sword when the empire's attention was directed to him.

The other nation slowly stood up to roll back her sleeves. She could only stare at the man.

Mongol Empire wiped the blood off the mark, absentmindedly staring at the blood on his fingertips. Dai Viet heard the empire quietly mumble to himself. For a moment, he about his victim, the empire glared at the other man. The soldier didn't shrink nor flinched at the empire's sudden approach.

"Do you know who I am?" The soldier didn't respond. Did he understand him? He uncertainly shook his head.

The empire smiled. The man only solemnly stared back, at the corner of her eyes, Dai Viet saw the soldier's hands shaking. Mongol Empire changed into a lax position, and in a matter of several steps, crushed the man's chest with a few blows from his fists. His cry of pain pierced though Dai Viet's eardrums. All of the man around her turned into a sickly shade of green at the fate of their fellow comrade.

That smile turned into a smirk. "Now where was I?" The rest of the night, her shrieks and screams were heard into the ill silent night.

* * *

1282 AD

Dai Viet's face was carved into a permanent scowl. She may have not been handled into the same fate as China, but she was definitely not pleased with her position. Bellum wise, she was well off against the Mongols. However… much to her dismay, she, along with many other nations, were forced into accepting the Mongols' overlordship. What matter the most though, was that this peace treaty should have been enough to last her awhile… until they decided to change their minds.

Part of the reason of why Dai Viet's fate was rather soft in comparison to the others may have been because of Mongol Empire's other nuisances. After invading Dai Viet, the empire thought that it was okay to invade other nations as well, like Champa.

While Champa's king was running away from the invaders, the nation herself stayed at the capital that would eventually fall into the hands of the empire himself. A sail rose over the horizon when Champa was sweeping the doorsteps.

"What the hell is that?" Her brows were twitching. She had enough of those big egoistic bastards who would dare _knock_ on her doorsteps. This was why she couldn't stand other nations' company. It was always take, take, take and they wouldn't even ask her for the okay.

Mongol Empire had a rather smug face when he arrived at the small nation. He was standing at the head of the largest ship. However, he silently swore at himself for his small entrance. Damn Japan! Stupid brat of China's! Oh well, you couldn't catch them all. The empire invaded the capital with one hundred ships, lacking in number due to having many of his ships lost in an invasion against Japan.

Champa grimaced at the sight of the imperialistic prick. "I knew I smelled something nasty." She spat out, not bothering with the formalities. This guy was bad news, for sure.

"Ouch. That's leave a mark." Champa ignored him.

More insults came hurling at him. "You two timing bastard..." A hard smile formed at her lips. "Going to fuckin' fuck my vital regions is it?"

"Oh Champa, you make me sound so bad." He shook his head, giving her a remorseful look.

She sneered. "Don't bother sugar coating it! I'm warning you! I'm going to bust your ass for this!"

Mongol Empire sighed. Must all of them be like this? It would be safe to say that Champa's fate ended the same as Dai Viet's. (3)

"Oh FU-"

* * *

1284 AD

2nd Invasion

The Vietnamese woman found herself running away from him. Again… As if the first time wasn't enough, Mongol Empire came to her for route permission. This time, he wanted the route to get to claim Champa.

In front of her was a blazing haze of flames, roaring, engulfing the tiny village. All of the small huts were ignited with scarlet and violet hues of fire. The light danced around, reflecting into her dull hazel eyes. She was standing, gazing at the firery scene; she and her men were still fighting back, burning down a few villages in the process. They were not planning to allow the empire to get his hands on the supplies he wanted so badly. Oh course, the villagers were all evacuated, but it would still take some work to rebuild the settlement.

There was no resentment or regret when she killed his men. They were the ones who started this whole fight. Like many of the others, she was only fighting in defense. She had every right to kill the empire. Surely that didn't make her as bad as China, right? Her vision of good and bad was beginning to blur. She no longer knew the answers…

* * *

China advanced down the Red River. The red muddy water reflected his ruined face; hints of gold encircled the man. His hair was done into a hasty ponytail as if he found the effort to have been pointless. Cuts and scars were etched multiple times, matching the pain written on his expression. His once gleaming armor was now ragged and worn out from excess use, fading into a dull shade of bronze. Rust was growing at the sides of his plate armor,.

Being on this river reminded him so much of the past. So much of her. It almost pained him to be here. The pit of his heart nearly flipped when he felt a tingling sense of déjà vu. The Chinese man only hoped that history would not repeat itself and that the heavens would spare him this time.

He stepped up to the river to wash his mud ridden face. He closed his eyes, feeling the calm, cooling sensation of the refreshing water. The liquid flowed down the base of his neck, a smile formed at his thin pink lips. The silence of this scene surrounded the warrior in a small sphere of peace of small happiness. If only things could be like this forever!

"You would be asking too much then," The man spun around. Did he say that out loud? Dai Viet was calmly sitting at the side of the river next to him.

He couldn't find the words to express his thoughts. "!" The teenager looked the same as ever, not aging a single day. Her hair was combed, not a single hair out of place. Her state however, did not match thin lines slashed on one side of her face. In comparison to China, she was in a better condition than he was. The Chinese felt a ting of envy on the woman.

"Yao?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?" Yao gave her an apologetic look. Dai Viet was surprised. For once, he… Yao! Looked rather weak. He looked like he had lost some amount of weight; the man looked so frail. Was this really him?

"Dai Viet…" He looked away, his voiced faded. "You came back…"

"No I did not." She firmly told him. Never again. "You're on my property. What is your purpose here?"

"Can't I just come here and visit my little sister?" There he goes again, using that soft sweet tone when ever he was trying to get her to do something for him…

She sharply raised her voice, "No." Her faced turned into stone. He was up to something… she knew it! The woman grabbed her sword that was at her side, ready to defend herself at any given moment.

Yao sighed; troublesome as always. Yep, that's the Dai Viet he knew. Cold and stubborn. The sides of his chest tightened with pressure. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The gold tints of his bond strengthened with the force of steel chains, his limbs began to grow stiff.

In reality, a few moments passed by. The woman noticed that the Chinese was strangely quiet, contrasting his usual loud, boisterous self that would cry, "Aru!"

She lowered her sword to lean over to the man. "Yao?" She stared down at her former brother. Was he…

He suddenly took grabbed her left wrist with his right hand, using the other hand to grip onto her sword.

Her trembled, "Y-Yao?" His pupils quickly contrasted, losing his pupils, turning from amber to a dark hue of auburn. The light ting of red on his cheeks quickly washed away, leaving no traces of emotions left on his face.

Light flashed before her eyes, the abundant rays overwhelmed her, making her close her eyes to avoid the blinding effect. Scarlet and gold illuminated around the Chinese man, scattering across the ground. When the show ended, Dai Viet opened her eyes again. China was still the same as before, except… he now had golden shackles chained to each of his two wrists and ankles. The sun's rays bounced off the shackles. Each was beautifully crafted, having many small symbols engraved onto the sides. Yet, it carried an ominous air.

China was still holding onto the young woman's weapon. Dai Viet thought fast and kicked the man squarely in the face, throwing him off his balance into unconsciousness. The Chinese warrior softly groaned. So China was here. That probably meant that Mongol Empire couldn't have been too far from here (4). How much longer would this last?

* * *

1287 AD

3rd Invasion

Mongol Empire only stared at the destruction of the two women, he was blinking in disbelief. He could not move. Why? The empire was still standing stationary on his battleship. Below him, the river's water tides were down. Iron spikes rose above the waters. Many of his men were down. There were several whose's boats were pierced by the spikes, sending many of the vessels down to its depths. A good portion of the unforfunate fell into the waters, dying and drowning from blood lost. Shrieks and screams were heard pouring out as the water of a river would. Some of the soldiers clung to the boats, ignoring the bleeding, trying to grasp to the ships.

The empire had to throw off several of his men off of his back when his panicking soldiers thought that it was a good idea to hold onto a nation.

"Get off me!" He roared. Good. He needed to release some of his energy. With little strengh, he sent his several last men into the muddy river. Bubbles foamed, rising up, foaming at the surface of the body of water. Scarlet and crimson was spreading like a disease.

Those who were on land had no better luck. If they thought that being on dry land made them safe, they were wrong. An army of mix Vietnamese and Champan kept the soldiers busy, slashing and stabbing his men with no mercy. Men groan as rivers of red flowed out of their arteries. Some fell off of their horses before they could utter a word. It was truly a bloodbath of terror.

Mongol Empire grabbed the Vietnamese woman by her neck. "This is it! This is what I get for sparing you?" Dai Viet's right shoulder was suffering having her skin shed off by an attacker. Her eyes were closed as if she was in deep thought. Her clothes were nearly in tatters, riped from continuous abuse and harsh conditions. Being under constant harassment from the empire had really done a number on her. Bruises and cuts of a variety of number was tatooed all over her legs. He heard her softly mumble some prayers.

He continued, his mouth twitched. "There is no one to save you this time. Last time, I sent China to fetch you. He failed."

He gave her an unfathomable gaze. "This time. I'm on my own. And so are you." She only stared at him with her jaws wide opened. He traced his finger around her waist. His lips touched the side of her chest. He sniffed her and gave her a nasty look as he...

"Kyaa!"

"Hm?" He turned around and found his eyes bulging out at the sight in front of him. Within a single second, the empire found himself landing face first into the earth. Who was this?

Collecting himself, Mongol Empire gathered his energy to look up. It was Champa. She was adorned in a man's uniform, shiny armor and all. Her whole body armor was layered in blood and dirt, her was carrying a rusty sword, aged by the many slaughters she must have progressed on her way here. Her long dark hazel hair was blowing in the wind, loose from it's usual sloppy hairdo. Her face was fierce with those usually big hazel eyes and was smirking at her small victory of knocking down her opponent. The empire nearly collapsed under her weight. Geez! How much did this woman weighed? She weighed more than she looked!

(5) "Must I save your ass again?" The Champan woman asked; a hint of triumph was hidden in her tone of amusement. She and Dai Viet were standing besides one of Dai Viet's many rivers. The once clean waters of the river was now dyed in a deadly shade of crimson red. She turned around to mock the empire with one last kick, shoving him deeper into the earth. "This is what you get for invading my vital regions!" The man groaned, falling into unconsciousness.

Champa had a rather odd look on her face, tsking at Mongol Empire, who was lying on the ground with blood flowing out of his nostril. The empire was beaten to the pulp, his eyes had swirls. On several parts of his bare back lay scars, the markings of iron and bronze (6). The man wasn't dead, but he definitely wouldn't be able to fight for awhile.

Dai Viet was sitting on her knees, bending down to take a closer look at the unconscious man, "Look, does it look like I need your reminding?" Did her rival just enjoy pressing the facts into her face? That she needed her help? She crossed her arms, pouting. The Vietnamese woman tried to cover herself with her tattered clothes without any success. The pervert decided to invade her vital regions again! It was only because of Champa that the empire before her was knocked out.

Champa sighed at her comrade's pathetic attempts. "Here," She held out her spare clothes to the bleeding nation, looking away from her.

"Look, I'm only doing this because of that stupid alliance, ok?" Champa looked away.

Her face hardened, "This won't happen again, because we won't be on the same side next time!" The bridge of her nose was slightly pink. Dai Viet slipped her arms into the sleeves of the shirt Champa handed to her. They were made of a soft fabric she had never worn before…

Both looked down at the fallen empire. They both knew that the moment Mongol Empire would disappear… The fight between them. Champa and Dai Viet, would only resume. The race wasn't done yet. Mongol Empire only gave them a reason to fight together. That was all.

"That's ok…" Dai Viet grinned. "It wouldn't be fun anyway if I had an opponent that was too chicken to fight back." She turned to Champa. Her smile widened "Unless you're too scared…"

The other woman's face turned to a fiery shade of red. "Like hell I am!" She punched her hand to the warm orange sky. "You better fight twice as hard, because I'm going to kick your fucking ass to the moon! You hear me?!" She shouted.

Dai Viet laughed at her rival's comments. "Ah, ha, ha, ha…" Yep, thing were back to normal. _Hm…_ she thought, _would the other nations be free from Mongol Empire?_ No one answered her silent question, but she somehow knew that things would soon be alright. The sun's horizon was shiny bright today.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Peace (1) – I'm starting to make Mongol Empire sound like Russia. "Become with Mongol Empire". I guess you can say that he was the Russia of old Asia. Russia himself was taken over the Mongol Empire.

Thăng Long (2) – present day Hà Nội

Dai Viet's (3) – Even after having her capital taken over, Champa still fought for the next few years with guerrilla wars.

Here (4) – During the war, southern China was under Mongol control, the Yuan Dynasty, also known as the Mongol Dynasty. North China was still free from Mongol control, which was why China was only half himself in that section of the chapter. The second invasion ended in Mongol defeat as well.

(5) - Did I mention of how many times Mongol Empire has invaded the other nations' capitals? Yes, that means Vietnam and Champa's "vital regions" have been invaded several times.

(6) – Dai Viet used the same method of planting iron spikes on the Mongols as she did for on China.

* * *

Author's Note: I finally finished! I had the whole Thanksgiving break to write this, but, I was distracted by…other things… Anyway, so I managed to write the whole Mongol incident. 3 times the fun, 3 times watching Viet kick ass! You guys better enjoy this; I poured so much time and energy for this! The next chapter will probably be a nice, calming, peaceful chapter. NO WARS! NO FIGHTS! Actually, I lied. There will be fighting. Just not as much as usual. Just wait for the next chapter, ok? Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. AND REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!!

PS: for those of you who wondered when Nam will come in, he won't be here for awhile. If I were to stick to my orginal plans, he should appear in about 2-3 chapters. Just to clear it up.


	8. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

rantaro - Thanks, wait, and Cuba? Never thought about that relation. If this makes you feel better, I'll tell you that the moment I started this story, I knew that Japan would get involved. But I didn't know about Russia's involvement until a last year. I know, stupid, huh? I didn't know much about Viet's history. Our American books only talked about the Vietnam war for one section. That's less than 10 pages. I already knew about Japan since my ong noi lived during WWII.

candycanepower - I saw your RussiaXVietnam fic. I love it! I'll try to get as many couples in, but only the ones I have something about to say. That's no guaranteed.

Isalix Crossmine - We all have lives too. Actually, this chapter was already halfway finished last week, but I didn't like the way it turned out, so an extra week was spent revising and adding new elements to the chapter. Yes, tsunderes are awesome. It's going to be fun to write Viet's interaction's with normal people! As for the charming issue, I'm trying to keep her personality down. I do not wish to create another Mary Sue. My first fics on this website involved a Naruto sue who was possible a spam of Sasuke -_-;. I must try to show more of Viet's personality along with flaws. I think I may have a chance to do that once Nam comes into play. He's the last character I need to set this story into place. Wish me luck! Well...I might add more OCs into the story later on. Here's a list of my OCs that I'm planning to use, in order of appearance(some haven't appeared yet):

South Vietnam(owned by seerin on deviantart)

Ancient Korea

3 Korean Kingdoms(only mentioned by name)

Champa

Khmer Empire

Cambodia(will come in later)

Laos(same as Cambodia)

North Korea(owned by Lo-wah on deviantart)

Wow, 10 OCs? But 2 aren't mine and 3 don't even make a canon appearance. So that's only 5 that actually play a role in the story.

* * *

Author Notes: This chapter doesn't really have wars. Sorry to tell you guys that. I enjoy writing war scenes, but they're starting to get repetitive. So I'll just stick to this…well, just read it, ok?

Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China's fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Loosely based on Vietnam's history since its 1000 years of rule under China to the Vietnam War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section: 

An Nam – 17 (2900)

China – 21 (3400)

Ancient Korea – 29 (3500)

Japan – 16 (2000)

Champa - 26 (1500)

* * *

1407

Dai Viet was once again at peace, when she was not fighting with her number one rival, Champa. The majority of the last two centuries' boredom was mostly resolved by having a war or two with her neighbor. They would often fight over land, resources…you know, the usual stuff.

In the beautiful city of Đông Đô (1), the sun was barely rising at the moment. The dim rays reached the dark edges of the horizon, giving it an appealing display of wonder. The typical Vietnamese humanity hadn't come yet, so the day was rather cool and moist with last night's rain shower. The tropical plants surrounding the area were dripped with dew and water. Roosters and hogs roosted and cried, flapping their wings, stomping their feet, showing their restlessness. The songbirds have woken up, chirping the day away, signaling the beginning of another new day.

Near the edge of the small piece of nature was a small house made of bamboo. Each segment of the house was round and smooth, slightly pale yellow and brown from age. The roof was made of the same material as the building itself, dried up and stacked on top of the four narrow wall of that made up the settlement. A small opening was slightly opened, allowing outsiders to take a peek and see the messy insides.

The floor had leaves scattering from the trees outside. The place looked as if it hasn't been cleaned up for awhile. Strips of the wall were peeling off, coming off as small curly hair. Water was dripping all over the place. Was that the smell of blood? Or was that decaying flesh? Small fragments of glass and silverware was also seen dusted nicely into a stack, as if the owner was sweeping the house, but than left the small pitiful pile in its place. Left and forgotten.

In the kitchen, flies were flocking here and there, buzzing all over the rottening fruit that was seemingly melting from days of rejection. All was seen was an angry black floating cloud, greedily snacking on the last remnants.

Further inside, a young woman was resting on her mattress, slowly breathing, still deep in slumber. Her soft snoozing was carried off by to an opened window by the side of the room. She was completely oblivious to the bursting energy of nature around her. She was very tired. Centuries of fighting were enough to exhaust one nation. Another few hours or so wouldn't hurt.

* * *

China, otherwise known as Yao, sat beside her bed, staring at the sleeping girl before him. His eyes were puffy and red due to lack of sleep. How long had the man been here? Oh well, it did not matter. An Nam (2) would soon be awake.

"Uh…" She moaned. China quickly sat up straight. She only rolled off to turn to the other side of the bed before resuming to her sleep. The man nearly sweatdropped. This girl was as dead as a log. He didn't knock her out _too_ much did he?

He thought she was asleep. The younger nation suddenly opened her eyes, glaring straight into his golden amber eyes. His face was very close to hers, their noses nearly touched.

Her mouth opened, "AHHH!!!!!" She abruptly sprang out of her bed. China jerked back, not expecting the girl to react so quickly. The woman's eyes were wide, blinking at the Chinese man, sending him looks of surprise and hate.

"China." She spat out his name. "What are you doing at my house?" Her words were pressed and intense. This man had no right to be here. Was he declaring war on her? Her hands firmly gripped onto her rice paddle that she had kept by the side of her bed. If she must, she would whack him off to the other side of the Earth. The end of the paddle was close to his face, nearly poking his wide eyes out.

"C-calm down An Nam." Cold sweat was sliding down the side of his forehead. "Don't hit me like that, heh, heh…" She still didn't lower her weapon. "S-say! You don't remember anything from yesterday do you?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. She slide past the Chinese man and whacked her brother on the head.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head. "Aiya! What was that for? What have I ever done to you?" He pouted.

An Nam examined her nails and flicked her ponytail to the side of her right shoulder before pointing the rice paddle at the elder nation again. "Well…let's see…"

She began to listed, counting her fingers, "you attacked me, abused me, tried to make me your little Chinese sister, and invaded my vital regions, _several times_…" She stressed out the last two words; her anger was obvious. To show her point, she partially lifted her skirt up, showing him the bruises of blue and reds all over her thin legs. Her knees were had black, dried up blood trailing down, cracking at random spots here and there. China flinched at the damage.

She turned around to look at her surroundings and scrunched her nose. "Where am I anyway?"

China stared at her. "You don't know?" Surely she remembered. He spread his arms wide, gesturing to the room. "This is my house."

No. China felt a pair of daggered piercing into him. An Nam scowled at him. "You're making me stay with you again."

"That's right." He grinned, pleased to see that she saw how it was. His prisoner groaned. Wonderful. Just. Damn. Wonderful.

* * *

How to rebel against China (3)

AKA: 3 Ways to Kill Your Pseudo Brother

Poison his food

"Here you go." An Nam quietly announced dinner, placing the platter of food gently unto the table. Her brother, China, was sitting on his knees, who was staring at the food in gratitude.

"Thanks An Nam, aru!" He chirped, pleased with his sister's generousity, not noticing the strange glares piercing into him. The Chinese man was completely oblivious to the atmosphere. The woman was still stationary at her spot. She tried to distract herself by looking around her surroundings.

The house the two were living in was one of the many houses that the Chinese man had owned. After living many lives, it was no surprise that one would earn much of a living. The floors were polished and well kept, light bounced off of the soft bamboo wood that composed the house. On one side of the room, a small window was opened, allowing the round blue moonlight to shine upon the kitchen room. An abuntant variety of flowers were arranged into large pots that adorned the house, bring color and happiness. Scrolls with Chinese characters rolled down on the walls. The kitchen itself was simple. It was a small place where the fire would be, where you would prepare the food. At the center of the room was the small dinner table where you could sit down on your knees to eat.

An Nam closed her eyes. _Today is the day._ She thought with determination. _The day…_ Her eyes had a strange shine in their pupils, almost like stars. _The day I would kill Anh Ca!_ An outsider would have blinked at the zealous woman. Claiming that they would have sworn that there were flames in the background. What a strange family indeed.

The Vietnamese nation mentally chuckled. A small version of herself was cracking her fingers in excitement. _This was too brillant!_ She thought. With the help of some herbs she had stolen from China's cabinet and a bit of medicine, she had managed to concoct a plan of poisoning her brother's food. Careful of making sure that the food would not give it away, to keep its usual smell and appearance. Just a few bits and the nation should fall on his face and suffer his death!

She was eying her brother, who began to look at his food, taking his chopsticks. He looked so happy. His cheeks were flushed red. He noticed that his sister hasn't moved from her spot.

"An Nam, aru? Aren't you going to eat?" He looked at younger nation. Only a few minutes had passed by.

"Oh, don't worry!" She told him, beaming. "I already ate a little before I made dinner. I'll be fine!" She has already eaten? How peculiar of her. She noticed his eyes on her. "S-so!" She felt sweat pouring down. "Go eat! B-before the food gets cold!" Shit. She was going to get caught.

China blinked at her. "Okay!" He smiled, resumed getting his chopsticks, and began to eat at quick speed, chowing down the food in a matter of minutes.

"All done!" He was finished. An Nam gawked at her brother. _Already? So fast._ She thought as China licked his fingers with delight. A small piece of rice was dripping on the side of his mouth. How disgusting. He took a drink and gave out a loud belch.

"What?" China looked at her. What was up with her today?

"U-um…" She stumbled, thinking up of an excuse, "Let me go get something to drink!" and ran out the room.

_Damnit!_ She thought in frustration, hitting her fist hard onto the table. The table broke under her pressure. She ignored it. _Why didn't it work?_ She hastily looked around her. She went to the kitchen cabinet and searched through its contents. _Where is that bottle?_ She reached her hand around, trying to feel around for it. Her hand was at the back of the cabinet when she finally found was she was looking for.

_Aha! Found it!_ Retrieving the container, she looked at the Chinese symbols written on the bottle. There was the name, how much it contained, its ingredients, and effects. An Nam nearly fell when she saw what was written on the small brown bottle. **Warning: This chemical will only affect small rodents and dogs.** **Human use is not advised.**

"An Nam!" Her named was called. "Are you alright back there?" It was China.

An Nam grumbled. "Yes." She threw a dirty look at the small bottle of poison.

"Can you come over here?" His voice continued to carry on. "I think I'm having food poisoning from your food!" It sounded like he was pouting.

"An Nam?" She was silent. "Are you okay?"

Moments passed before she found her voice. It was small and weak from using up so much of her anger. "I'm fine. Just fine." Some brilliant plan that turned out to be…

* * *

Light firecrackers up his ass.

It was another new year. The night was encircled with soft scents of new bloomed flowers. Their soft delicate rose petals opened to the pale pearl moon that was staring back down at the people of the world. A small pond was arranged with lotuses bobbing up and down in the cool waters. Fireflies flew all around the calming scene, providing light to nature's beauties.

China and his siblings, Japan, Ancient Korea, and Vietnam, were gazing at the sleepy river. This year, there decided to escape the city to light up some fireworks and enjoy the countryside. The mountains that were surrounding them were engulfed by the dark, grey clouds. It was a truly beautiful sight for the Asian family.

"What a lovely night, aru." The Chinese man acclaimed. His new clothes were ruffled by the winds, gently flowing with the currents. His eyes averted up and down. They could not decide where to start.

"It is." Japan quietly agreed. For once, his usual dark eyes had light in them.

"A wonderful night for love, yes?" Ancient Korea, who was closely following China, gave him a sly look. "It wouldn't be so bad to be at my place, would it Yao?" His smile had an innocent, yet perverted look. Was that even possible? The Korean man roughly grabbed the Chinese man's bottom.

A shriek came out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME, ARU?!"

_Not again…_ Vietnam sighed. Must this happen every year? It was hard to tell whether Japan was annoyed or not. She only saw a small wrinkle creasing at his forehead.

"Now, now, China, no need to make a fuss out of it." His grin stretched on his pale face. "No need to deny your love for me! Because after all, LOVE originated in Korea, da ze!" His hands were on his hips, pleased with his own sense of logic. China was not amused.

"Get your dirty hands off my ass, aru!"

While the two were fighting, Japan was mumbling to himself of isolating himself someday if he wanted to keep his sanity. The Japanese nation was silently eating an onigiri as he watched his two brothers kicking and throwing insults at each other.

"Oh come on, Yao, don't make a scene…"

The Vietnamese woman saw her chance as her elder brother was too distracted by his sexual offender. Looking at the uninterested Japan, An Nam took out a couple bars of firecrackers. It was time. She was An Nam after all! The queen of rebellions! Nothing could stop her!

"You have no morals what so ever! You already have children (4), aru!"

It was déjà vu of another revolt as the woman lit up each end of the red firecrackers, spinning and twirling them with her hands, and flung the sparklers at China's direction. An Nam wiped her forehead with her hand as she watched the red objects fly into the dark night, twisting as it hit the Chinese man in the head. _Yes!_ She cheered. _Mission success!_ Her fists were balled as she mentally celebrated her accomplishment. Victory was hers!

China however, by perhaps dumb luck, turned to the right to avoid Korea's attempt to glope him. "Your breasts now belong to Korea! ^_^"

"What was that, aru?" China rubbed his head. The young man could have sworn the something had smacked him.

"Korea?" The Chinese turned around to see a wide eyed Korea.

"D-da ze?" The firecrackers exploded, sparks were flying all over the place. The man gave a comical scream as he tried to evade the red sparks. Luckily for the Korean nation, no damage was done.

China looked puzzled. "Who lit that, aru?" Although in his mind, he already had a somewhat good idea of who had done it… However, being a good brother, he would not punish his sister (5).

An Nam was in a rather bad mood for the rest of the night.

* * *

Try to get him to move out by hooking him up with a girl.

"What do you want me here for?" The foreign Asian woman questioned. She was having a good nap until that ungrateful Chinese woman (6) came in! _I'm not Chinese!_ Champa rolled her eyes. That's what she would have said. What ever. She was still China's either way.

When she was happily taking her afternoon nap, the Vietnamese nation came barging in, rambling something about "killing China", "date", and "Chinese dress". What ever the nation was scheming, Champa did not want to get involved. She had enough drama in her long troublesome life.

Much to her dismay, the Champan woman somehow managed to get convinced under An Nam's threats of enslavement and attacking her vital regions.

"I attacked you once, I can attack you again !" Champa was irritated with the honey in her rival's tone. How could China stand her?

The next thing she knew, she was shoved into a surprisingly skimpy Chinese dress that was suspiciously found in her closet. Since when did she own such a revolting attire?

"Go wear this!"

"W-what?! Like hell I am!" Champa was all red.

"Even though you're fat, you'll still look good in it!"

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLUMP!" _Stupid bitch_…

China's eyes nearly bulged out in shock when Champa showed up at his doorsteps.

"W-wait! You're my date?" He looked up and down at the short, red dress that only came down to her knees and was tightly fitted around her fat, I mean plump, body. The Chinese man nearly had a nosebleed. _Aiya… these damn kids these days… _

He struggled to compliment her. "You look nice."

Champa just gave her an indifferent look. "Yeah, yeah…"

Yao sighed. This was going to be a long night…

….

The first place the couple stopped was at a restaurant nearby. Champa was not pleased. China was too nervous around his "date" to actually pay much attention to his surroundings. Only his mind sent him short, choppy segments of what was going on around him. He reluctantly took everything in with digress.

"How can you stand eating this stuff? It's too spicy!"

"I'm sorry…" Damn, she was scary! He was almost too glad that she was not a part of him anymore.

"I can't believe that you had to bail me out… (7)"

The date only got worse after the wine came.

"Khmeeerrr Empiii-reee…" She hiccupped. She had such low intolerance to the liquid. "Maaaaa-ryyyy meeee!" She grabbed him by the sleeves.

"I'm not Khmer Empire, aru!" China scooted away from the drunk Asian woman.

"It's getting hot here!" China was turning red when she started to take off her clothes. Her face was rosy from being drunk. An Nam softly giggled from her hidden spot. She may have not killed her brother, but she was certainly getting him back by humiliating the hell out of him.

"Stupid Khmer Empire!" Champa punched her fists into the table. "You always leave me for the stupid women! I thought you loved me!" Now she was beginning to stand up as she drew out her sword.

"Fight me damnit! Be a real man and see whose ass will get kicked!" China eeped as he ran off to try and find a hiding place to avoid the Champan nation's wrath.

Mission humiliating and watching China get beaten up was a success.

* * *

1427 AD

"I hate you!"

SMASH! A small clay pot shattered on the floor of the dark drary room. China could not see the anger written upon her face, but her frustration was rather obvious. Small scarlet drops rippled on its clean surface.

"An N-" He tried to calm her down, attempting to hug her.

She forcefully pushed him away. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" She was sobbing. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

She grinded her teeth, spilling out her thoughts. "I hate your government." She whispered.

"I hate that you have killed my people." She threw a glass jar at her brother, who didn't bother dodging her attack. Prickled pickles spilled out, a salty, sour drench filled the air. The atmosphere of the room was starting to grow thick.

Why wasn't he doing anything?! Her voice grew stronger, "I hate the Chinese clothes you force me into and those taxes you put on me. And I despise your emperor!"

"Please." China pleaded. "Don't do this to me." He gave her a sad smile.

She did not return the smile. Her mouth twitched. "Get out."

He froze. "What?" He looked at her, shocked. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"You heard me." She voice was hard and bitter. Her eyes were cold as stones. "Get out."

He could only continued staring at her. "I…"

"Get out!" Without another word, she pushed him outside. She drew her sword, inflicting a blow on China, stabbing him by the side of his chest, gifting him with another injury.

By this point, the man had gained quite a collection of battle scars, many of them were from his sister. Markings of stabs, flicks, and blows were branded all over. The most recent ones were still a soft tone of red (8), still in the process of healing. The injury she drew into him hurt him so much. She was breaking away from him all over again. Like she had all those years ago.

China mouthed, _No… Not another one… _He collapsed on his knees. His blood mixed with the muddy floor of the Earth. The Chinese man wept as his Vietnamese sister left the building.

His tears mixed with the waters of the rain. The rain tasted so bitter. So cold. She had left. For good. He felt so empty. She was one of his favorites…along with Japan and Korea (9). Was… Was this the end? He cried for the rest of the night. His short reunion with her was only twenty years. The rain continued to pour down, as if crying along with the strong nation. He would not see her for several centuries.

* * *

Author Notes:

Đông Đô (1) – Present day Hanoi. Yeah…Hanoi goes by as many name changes as its country itself…

An Nam (2) – After China gained control of the country, he went back into naming her An Nam. Déjà vu, yes?

China (3) – Being Vietnam, she spent most of her time under his 4th dominion rebelling. Most of them backfired due to having most of them poorly planned and organized. All of those pranks An Nam played on China in this story were completely made up for the sake of the story and entertainment.

Children (4) - Goguryeo, Baekje and Silla, the 3 kingdoms of Korea that have existed at one point.

Punish his sister (5) – It was the belief that parents shouldn't punish their children on New Years. In reality, whoever rebelled against the Chinese at that time would have been severely punished.

Chinese woman (6) – An Nam

Bail (7) – At one point, Vietnam took over Champa's government, forcing them to pay them by tax. Champa had to beg at China to bail her out by paying him more money.

Soft, red (8) – Before this, she had several rebellions. Most of them were rather sloppy and unorganized.

Vietnam, Japan, Korea (9) – Those 3 had the most influence from China.

* * *

Author Notes: Oh yeah, I decided to put Ancient Korea back in. Did I mentioned that he will probably make another appearance in the future? I just love that guy too much :). You guys seem to want Japan interacting with Vietnam. Alright, alright. Of course he will. During WWII, he and Vietnam had a brief visit. That won't happen until later. The other nations will come in, but I'll only have Vietnam be with some of them since I can't do them all. That would be too much hard work. And it would look like I was trying to squeeze in extra characters just for the sake of reviews at the last minute. In the future chapters, Vietnam's interaction with the other nations will probably be hidden in the text along with the actual scene itself. Just throwing a hint at you guys.

**ATTENTION:** For the rest of the year, I may not be able to post new chapters at a weekly basis due to school and AP classes. Please be patient. My updates may become less frequent.


	9. Chapter 8: The Church

**Chapter 8: The Church **

* * *

Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China's fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Loosely based on Vietnam's history since its 1000 years of rule under China to the Vietnam War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section: 

Dai Viet – 17 (3100)

**THE NAME ISSUE: Vietnam was only referred to as An Nam by China from the last chapter. After breaking free, she reversed back to being Dai Viet. I know, it's confusing. **

France – 22 (1600) (France was already in existence with Rome, he was probably related to Gaul, who shared the same borders as he did in present day.)

China – 22 (3600)

* * *

1630

_Dear,…_

Dai Viet was furious. She was going to have to write a letter to her king about his. NOW! She did not care if she was beaten in the invasion.

_I have just arrived to the place you have assigned to me… _

Dai Viet pressed her fingers against her forehead as she began to write down the words. She was lying on her stomach on the floor of the wet, smoggy jungle. Leaves overlapped one another, hiding the Vietnamese nation from any bypassers who may pass. In the background, the calls of tropical birds and the cries of animals could be heard.

She valued her freedom too much. She was certainly not going to let it slide. The younger nation grabbed a sheet of parchment, took out a feather pen, dipped it in fresh ink, and began to aggressively scribble onto the piece of paper. Each stroke was sharp and quick, revealing her impatience with the current situation.

_The man has been spotted. From today on, I will conduct my research on his works and evaluate his motives. _

What was he doing here? She did not like the looks of him at all. _At all._

She didn't notice the ink forming a hole at the one spot where she left the pen dripping. She continued scribbling.

_Whether he would be exiled or executed would be none of my concerns. His fate will be decided by… _

"Aru?" China popped up from behind.

She cried, "Gah!" The woman tried to cover up her writing with her arms, away from his view. "Don't look!" Dai Viet turned to a light tone of pink by the cheeks.

China ignored her and slipped the paper from her, his left hand stopped her from coming at him, her forehead met his palm. She grumbled softly, watching as he quickly scanned her neat script with interest. Suddenly, his jaw dropped, and confusion graced her features. What? "Aiya!" He cried out. His eyes were white. What's wrong now?

"An Nam…" His voice drifted away. He looked as if someone had just told him that all of the dumplings were out. "Y-you…" The older nation pointed his index finger at the Vietnamese woman. "Butchered the Chinese writing system…" Drool tickled down his chin. Was that foam in his mouth? Ewww…

She turned around and sighed. "I'm sorry?" Damn it! Couldn't she ever get any of her work done without the stupid Chinese's interruptions? "Don't call me that!"

"You butchered it…you butchered it…" He chanted. The waterworks were coming out..

A vein popped at the side of her head. "I did not butcher it." Dai Viet sternly told him. "I just improvised it." She was rather proud of her beautiful writing, thank you very much! It was different. Unique. And most importantly, NOT Chinese (1).

China tilted his head. "But still…how can you read this (2), aru? It looks so complicated!"

"Only because you don't know Vietnamese…"

He only shook his head. His children were starting to break away from his culture. First Japan, and now An Nam. Next thing you know it, Korea (3) would start his own writing system…

"Do you really hate me that much?" China frowned. Wait, scratch that out. No need to hear the answer. The Chinese nation already knew what she would have said. "Anyway, who are you writing to?"

"It's not of your concerns." She flatly told him. Each of her words were firm and stiff with authority. She was no longer under China's rule, he had no power over her. So there. China only had to remember the words written on the letter.

"Wait…" He pondered. "You were writing something about… _Fu-ran-su_." He sounded out each syllable like the words to a clapping game.

"What strange name, aru."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Is he your lover than?"

"NO!" Her face automatically turned red when she heard the words, _lover_.

China's reaction was quite the opposite. "What? Does that mean I get to have a brother in-law?" His eyes twinkled.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot?!" She raged. "Didn't you hear a single word I said?!" She huffed. "He's a nation, okay? You never heard of him?"

"Nope." China's lips formed a round shape when he said the o. "I do remember meeting that tomato lover (4) and that cute little boy who asked me for pasta (5)." She could have sworn that there were hearts in his speech. Now the Chinese man was spouting nonsense. What's pasta? And who ever heard of a tomato? (6)

Then he remembered the conversation. "So who's this Furansu man?"

Dai Viet took her chance of explaining. "I don't know." She was clearly frustrated. "That's why I'm here. To watch him." China went, ohhhhh…

She glared at him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I don't know." He admitted with a sheepish grin. "Can't I visit you for non-important issues?"

She automatically shot him down. "No."

He opened his mouth to reply back when she heard some screaming in the background. China gave her a sly look. "Guess this is my exit than." And so he left. Stupid China! Leaving when he had to run away! Dai Viet grumbled as she continued off from where she was interrupted. She looked back up.

_These foreigners are the strangest I have ever seen. _She paused.

_Their __hair has the strangest hue you would ever see. When I first came, they already had this huge building built like a tower. There was this giant cross on the roof. From talking to some of the local residents, it's a symbol for their worship to this God of theirs. I…_

"Bonjour, ma chérie," A deep masculine greeted the Vietnamese woman. She hastily jerked, and looked up to see who dared interrupted her research, but to have only met face to face with a foreign man. Her mind went wild. What was it with these people popping out of nowhere?! She scowled. She was starting to lose her touch.

Tall and strong, the foreigner had long wavy corn hair, falling down to his shoulders. The color of his eyes only made Dai Viet stared at him more. She never saw this kind of color in someone's eyes. His had some facile hair, making him seem manlier. His eyes were a light shade of cornflower, reflecting her image back to her. She was embarrassed to have been found by their strangely handsome man while she was in quite a mess.

Her hair was all over the place, untied and messy from lying on her stomach for so long, waiting for the foreigner to make his move. Her clothes were soiled by the dirt and she was pretty sure her footwear was worn down by the long walk from the nearest village. The man was so close to her that she could feel his breath tickle her face. His sudden presence left her breathless, but she quickly recovered.

"Stay away from me!" She flung her defense at him and tried to cover herself with her arms. The blond man easily avoided the hit of the deadly paddle. The foreigner ignored her constant shouts and protests that were trailing in rapid Vietnamese.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there." He told her. His voice was so calm; his eyes were half lid up. It sounded as if he was trying to tame a wild animal. Dai Viet hated herself for coming up with that analogy. She huffed.

"Now," He continued. "A lovely woman such as yourself shouldn't be lying on the ground." His silky voice formed into a purr. "Why don't you come with me?" His right hand extended to her as if he was expecting something from her. An Nam just continued glaring at the man. She waited for his move.

His smile dropped. "Or not… Do you talk?" He asked her. "Oui?" She just continued to stare down at the empty hand. She just averted her eyes and pushed his hand away and ran.

"Hé!" He chased after the woman. "Come back!" He cried.

"Go away!" She cried back, she hastily panted. She mustn't be caught, no matter what! If he found out… If he…

* * *

_I continued keeping eyes on the target__s. He doesn't really seem to do much. It's mostly the older one that does any of the work. _

The blond man, Francis, Dai Viet found out his name, was chatting to a bearded man who was dressed in big velvet robes. The two would talk to each other on a daily basis.

_The old man, the younger man called him Father, __was often in his corridor working with a bunch of documents. From what I know, he seems to be working on a book of some sort…_

_Francis, however…_ her eyebrows pressed against one another, boy, Francis… She tried to come up with the right words. _Let's just say he has a bit of a strange passion… _

This 'strange passion', was the dominate trait of the Frenchman that infuriated the woman. Actually, it was the only trait she knew of him so far. Everyday, perhaps a few people would come in to visit the building. What they did in there, she was unsure of, but when they came out, they would have a new look in their eyes. Was it magic? Dai Viet accused the foreigners.

So anyway, whenever a woman would pass by, without a doubt, the young Frenchman would be there on the dot. From the smiling and giggling, it was a bit obvious that Francis was flirting with them. The man talked like a Cheshire cat, moving his way around, never showing his clear motives. She would often scowl and grimaced at the man's fowl attempts of flirtation. He sure knew who to talk to the ladies.

Dai Viet looked down at her paper and sighed before writing down the last sentence:

_Tomorrow, I'm going in._

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Dai Viet took a deep breath as she gave quick glances at the small church, she was trying to keep a straight face. Francis was talking to a small group of Vietnamese women; he was giving them a gentle laugh at whatever they said.

Dai Viet opened her mouth, "Oi!"

"EH?" He turned around. His face was priceless, his eyes were wide, not expecting her at all.

"C-can I talk to you?" She mumbled.

The Vietnamese women gave her a strange look at the two nations, whispered to one another, and quickly bid them farewell. "Oh, you two…I didn't know…sorry…"

W-what?! Dai Viet threw them a cold, look of indifference in return. Pfff, like she cared. Now all of Francis's attention was focused on her, eyebrows all raised.

"It's you…" His sounded awed as if not believing. The awe on his face turned into a grin. "So you decided to join the Roman Catholic Church, is that so?"

"Um…sure…let's go with that…" (7)

"But, um…" he pondered at his stared down at her. _My, what a small figure_, he thought, smacking his lips. He lean towards her. Didn't the fool know the meaning of personal space?! He wrinkled his nose "You stink, dear." He pointed to her still dirty clothes. "And you need new clothes."

"There's a stream nearby you know." He was trying to be helpful, but the strange look he had made her gulped. _The hell… Somehow… being with China didn't seem so bad after all…_ she thought as Francis led her to the place to shower.

* * *

Stupid, stupid! She never got to see the church! _Well_, she thought as she slipped her clothes off, _it didn't matter_, she would just pretend to be interested and than spy on the French bastard while he remained completely oblivious. The nice refreshing bath calmed her down with the warm water from the stream. Several plans flew through her head as she scrubbed herself with a small brush she borrowed from Francis. It was a bit quiet… And the man seemed too generous. She looked around her. Was there something moving around the bush?

"Kya!" His voice filled the silence when she threw her shoe at the bush's direction. Perfect hit. "That's hurts you know!"

"Pervert!" She chased him out, having her clothes cover her upper body by one hand and another with a bamboo stick. She gave him a simple flick, making sure that the covet man wouldn't return. Once again, she returned to her silence. By the time she came back from the stream with new clothes and all, the Frenchman greeted her with a sheepish grin, earning another beating.

* * *

She stared at the clothes Francis lent to her. It was a simple piece of cloth, a dress. It looked like something that the commoners wore. A dark brown colored dressed overlapped by an apron, reaching down below her knees. Her head and feet remained bare; she found greater comfort running around without worrying about the fuss.

A great sigh escaped from Dai Viet again. _Be patient_, she grinded her teeth, trying to clutch her anger. _Ignore that dirty pervert, just get the goddamn information out of him and be done with it! _This was getting very frustrating. She was quite aware that there were other agents too who were gathering the same information, but she had to see it for herself. The reports of numerous citizens converting to this religion were alarming to her king and that was enough to get her attention.

"Eh, I sorry you know, I thought you were finished…" She did not know whether or not to believe in him. Too many times have other countries lied though their teeth. Her life pretty much revolved around blood and lies. She gave him a low grunt.

"Look, you seem to not be from this area. Do you live by yourself?" He asked her. He really did sound interested.

She pushed the thought aside. "Um, I'm from the area… I live with several of my uncles and aunts. I have to take care of my cousins when they're away." She lied through her teeth. It was the same story that she had used so many times when traveling around the country.

"Is that so?" He scratched his chin in thought. "Or are you perhaps a nation?" He pressed his nose closely against hers. He watched as An Nam's hazel eyes widened at the word, 'nation'. Bingo.

He leaned against her shoulder as he continued. "I never thought that I would run into such a pretty nation as yourself in these parts of the continent."

"You have a beautiful language, you know that? I already learned some before I came here." Was he trying to flatter her?

She could tell. His accents were horrible, each word that came out of him sounded like a frog. Each word sounded too flat. Too pressed. He was trying too hard. But who tried to teach this foreigner how to speak her language?

He gave her a sly grin. "There are people I know." Somewhere down south, Champa was having a sneezing fit.

"You told me that you only wanted to see the church…" His voice drifted before abruptly changing to a serious tone.

"But that's not why you're here is it?" The Asian woman chose to only let the Frenchman guess her reason.

He paused at his last comment. "You're here… like the others… to see what our holy religion is all about, isn't it? No need to answer, love."

He gave a big hearty laugh. She wished that he would shut up. "You want to see my world? Come, I will show you! This way, mon amour!"

The old man, Father Alexander de Rhodes (8), long bearded and all, came out from his studies to gawk at the strange pair, a blond young man dragging the petite Asian woman by the hand and leading him through the hall. His laughter and her shouting of protests filled the silent air of the empty church.

* * *

Months pasted very quickly. Dai Viet's letters seemed to have ceased coming and her emperor was starting notice as he walked around the palace garden, ignoring the birds and flowers wildly twirling around him. He was a man in his middle ages, bald and slightly overweight, his old dark face wrinkled with worry. What has happened to his country? Her letters became shorter by the week; the words on the paper now had a slanted look compared to her original neat, straight writing. What has happened to her?

The old emperor felt that the room was a bit too quiet without her presence. His children have already grown up, all with a family of their own, his wife was dead, and many of his loyal subjects were out on their own missions like Dai Viet herself. Was the man to do? He admitted missing her occasional snide quirk comments on political manners, a characteristic that the emperor thought to have been unlady-like. However, she was like a daughter to him, who would never age from time or death.

He impatiently watched the road, waiting for the letters to come from any of his subjects. He did not like to feel that he had nothing to do.

* * *

"So after death, you have the chance of going to heaven." Francis was reviewing the bible with An Nam

"Or hell…" She finished with a flat tone.

"No need to be so down Tonkin!" He told her. She frowned at the name he gave her. He never pressed on the fact of what her name was. She never bothered to correct. It was just like with China. The two never got her name right. Her name was not Tonkin. It was…

"Ready to read the next part?" The Frenchman sang.

Dai Viet groaned at his enthusiasm. It's been months since her visits became more frequent. The two would sit down at one table and together read the foreign thick book called the bible. As progress went, it was rather slow.

She wanted to tell herself that this man was mad. No one else would have the patience of a saint to actually try to get to her to learn and understand the testaments of Jesus Christ! For one, the text was in French. She did not understand French. The French nations had read out each sentence and translate it into her native language, which was hard since he wasn't fluent with Vietnamese. His hard, broken Vietnamese did not make the task any better. Just listening to him talk made her want to smack the man with her paddle! But she had better manners than that. China had raised her to be better than that.

She would sit still and attempt to make any sense out of the text. This Roman Catholic was difference from Confucius teachings, or Buddha's. She heard from the French nation chatting something about Father Alexander working on his project of a dictionary of some sort. A dictionary that could translate her language to his.

"And there are seven sins! See" He moved his arms around, trying to form the picture in her mind, trying to get the message across. "They're bad!" This man was rather insulting! Talking to her like a five year old! "You go to hell for that!"

The Vietnamese woman was annoyed, she boarded a poker face. "So people like you would go to hell?" The words came out so smoothly without any trouble.

Francis was taken back by her accusation. "T-tonkin! I never thought that you out of all people! N-NON! What would I go there for?"

"For sexual harassment."

He started to cry out _sparkling_ tears. "That wasn't sexual harassment! It was love, mon cher… That woman needed some love and comfort!" The Frenchman met the end of Dai Viet's paddle. His mouth was muffled by her foot.

"Idiot."

* * *

Dai Viet was now left alone, Francis had some sort of "errand" run. _Errand my ass_, she thought. The man was probably making a fool of himself flirting with a bunch of women. The two were still on distant terms...; they barely had what you'd call a close relationship. They only knew each other for several months. Not much time.

The raven was searching though his room when he was gone; even though she knew that he wasn't that stupid to leave any important stuff lying around. He may have been an idiot, but he may have been wiser than she had given him credit for. It was just a mask, right? She thought of his dirty antics when he watched her at the streams. She shook her head at the mere thought. _You know what_, she thought, _I take that back, he's a just a pervert._ Her face flushed red.

The room itself was dark and plain, there was barely any light. The walls were white and only had one bed on the side. On the other side of the room was the door and at the center was a small desk littered with papers, scratched with small curly writing. French. There were some papers scattered at the ground. Dai Viet bent down to pick them up; she stared at the soft yellow tone paper in her hand. She knew no French, only a few words here and there that she had picked up from France, but that wasn't enough to comfort her. She wished that she could learn French; it would have been a lot easier to understand the fuss over these foreigners. She felt useless. She didn't like that.

Dai Viet stared at a small red book lying in the corner_ Dictionarium Annamiticum Lusitanum et Latinum_(9). She felt the smooth leathery cover that covered the pages.

She looked around her. Poking her head outside, she noticed that the whole place was quiet. More quiet than usual. The Father's usual quiet scratches from writing were unheard, the wind bounced around the hallways, creating a low whispering chime. All was silent. _No one is here_, she realized. Where is everyone?

Someone was calling her name. She looked up. It was one of the emperor's officers. His name was… Thuan, right? He was new to his job. The young man was searching through the church for anything that would be useful to the emperor when he found the Vietnamese nation crawling on her knees with her hands stretching outward. He asked her if she was okay. She told him that she was alright and that she was only waiting for the other occupant of the church to return from his trip.

The officer bit his lips when she told him that. He had to tell her the truth.

"Um, miss? Those two…" He was trying to find the right words. "They have left."

She looked surprised; her mouth fell, forming a round o shape.

He continued. "The emperor… he found them to be dangerous to our kingdom." There was a small pause. "They have been exiled."

Exiled! Exiled! An Nam looked around the small dark room to be sure, even though she knew that it would have been no use. The two were gone, and there was nothing she would do about it. Of course they must have been dangerous, she told herself. That was why she was here in the first place, right? The kind young man led the emotional woman outside. When he wasn't looking, she cried; she was still clutching the small red book.

* * *

Several years later…

"Oh Champa! I see that you're just as pretty as Tonkin!" A certain perverted Frenchman sang out to the very annoyed stern Champan. He was attempting to glope the poor woman.

A fierce look was written all over her face. "Get your fucking hands off of me you dirty pervert!" Like her northern neighbor, the Champan woman smacked the man with a bamboo stick.

"Eeeeek!" There was plenty of tears and blood from where it came from.

"It's okay…" Francis mumbled to himself, "I like feisty woman too," he panted. Unfortunately for him, Champa had heard that.

"Get the hell off my land." She gave him a serious look.

He pleaded in an almost comical manner, tears and all. "Be gentle please?"

"NO!"

The next morning, Francis and the poor Father were dumped off the Asian continent and were shipped back to France (10).

* * *

NOT Chinese (1) – Vietnam hated China to the point that she went as far as to try and be as non-Chinese as possible. Of course, she still had some Chinese influence in her anyway.

The Vietnamese used the Chinese writing system until during the 13th century when the Chữ Nôm system was invented, using Chinese characters to write Vietnamese. This writing system was used until the mid 20th century. It is still used today, but very few actually use it due to French influence in the mid 19th century.

The other system, Hán Tự, was the Chinese writing system that was used for formal writing, similar to how Japan used Kanji.

"How can you read this, aru?" (2) – Funny about that. Because the writing system was so hard to learn, only a small portion of the Vietnamese population was able to read and write. Only after a new system was adopted did more of the population begun to be more literate.

Korea (3) – Korea didn't invent its own writing system until 1443. Japan created Hiragana in the 4th century after using Kanji for awhile, the Chinese writing system.

Tomato lover (4) – Spain

Pasta (5) - Italy

What?! (6) – That's right Italy, pasta and tomatoes never existed in Vietnam!

Italy – NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAAASSSTAAAAA!!!!!! DOOOIIIIIISSSSUUU!!!!!!!!!! Did you here that? They didn't have pasta!!!!! –cries-

Germany - …

That's why there's no word for spaghetti in Vietnamese. At least I don't think so. Anyway, Italy created pasta after going to China to borrow noodles. Tomatoes were discovered by the Spaniards when they came into the Americas. Oh, so much you can learn from history…

Let's go with that (7) – Don't listen to her Francis nii-san! It's a lie! Even after France brought the Roman Catholic Church with him, only some of the people converted to Catholicism. Today, Buddhism remains being the majority religion.

Father Alexander de Rhodes (8) – He was the one who formed the Roman Catholic Church in Vietnam. He doesn't really do much in this chapter; I'm just letting France bring in the action.

The book (9) – The Vietnamese – Latin – Portuguese Dictionary

Shipped (10) – About that… Okay, let's put it into simple terms. First, France spent a few years in North Vietnam before being exiled. A few years later, he went to Central Vietnam, Champa, he was not attacked since there was a different ruler at this time. Unfortunately, he got the Nguyen lords angry, the rulers at the time, resulting in execution. The execution was reduced to exile. France was sent back to his country and pleaded for an organization to support the church in Asia, but was sent to a different country this time, Persia.

France and Viet's relation: Well… I guess it somewhat a love hate relationship? France is just France, he loves everyone and Viet is somewhere between liking this guy and kicking the hell out of him for his dirty antics. It's an interesting pairing, but not my favorite.

* * *

Author Notes: Well… I've been slacking off recently because of homework, SATs, and other miscellaneous stuff, including suddenly getting a new obsession of writing about the American states. You know, Alfred's kids? But that's in progress too.

While I was supposed to type the new TRF chapter, I spent my time typing 2 chapters of The Last Frontier. I'm on a roll. Writing half a new story and a new chapter of my big project (this fic)? My head is spilling out ideas! APUSH must be getting to me now. Ok, so enough of my boring life, please remember to review!

I know my recent chapters are mostly silly, but I'm just not in a fighting mood for my stories at the moment. Besides, if you want to see lots of blood and guts, I'll be saving that for the Vietnam War itself.


	10. Chapter 9: The Sisters

**Chapter 9: The Sisters**

* * *

Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China's fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Loosely based on Vietnam's history since its 1000 years of rule under China to the Vietnam War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section: 

Dai Viet – 17 (3500)

Champa – 27 (1500)

* * *

The servant was on her knees, clutching her stomach, the pain wouldn't stop. What was this feeling? She took a small bite of the banh beo **(1)** in her hand.

She was hungry.

"Em, can you come over here?" The other occupant in the room lazily stretched her arms during that humid afternoon.

Champa came with an annoyed look.

What now? She hoped that her task would be quick. Was it that time of the month again?

"Can you please make dinner for me?" Dai Viet pleaded, palms together, big round eyes and all. Which was really unnecessary since there was really no choice in whether or not the Champan woman wanted to or not.

_OH MY GOD, WHY ME?! _

The small kitchen the two women were sitting in was tiny yet practical. Like many kitchens, it was located outside of the inhabitant, right next to the house itself. A small collection of pots and pans were neatly stacked up on the floor.

"Can you make one of those soups of yours?" Champa stared at her. At her '_sister'._

The rivalry between Champa and Dai Viet was no mystery to anyone. It was their own little game. A game played for centuries. A small match that even China wouldn't dare interfere with. He did get involved a few times, but… Wait, this is getting off topic…

Anyway, Champa was losing. And she hated every moment of it.

Once even matched, the side of the table now seemed to have started to lean towards the Vietnamese nation. She lost one region, she would lose another. She was losing so much land, that she was now under Dai Viet.

Again.

As a servant.

"Just don't put so many spices in there." Dai Viet reminded her. Champa bit her tongue from commenting on the Vietnamese woman's lack of taste buds **(2)**. However, it would be satisfying to watch Dai Viet run around the building again with her tongue sticking out. She had no tolerance to spicy food whatsoever.

Champa just wasn't up to the job anymore. She was growing older by the century and time was not being kind to her. Physically, she was only in her late twenties, nothing to fuss over. Now techniqually, Champa was more or less at the tender age of 1500, which was longer than some nations. God, she felt so old.

Champa ran her hands through her long thick dark hair. She frowned when she found a single strand of grey hair. What was…?

"Why don't you come to my room and drink tea when dinner's over?" The Cham nation's paranoia rose at the sudden invitation. What was it?

"All right." Champa's softly answered.

* * *

"Did you have a hard week?" Dai Viet innocently asked. She was sitting in a lax position of her legs spreading out. Champa sat on her knees.

The two of them were sitting at the side of her bed. Dinner has long passed and they were now just chatting about their day.

This was Champa's curt response. "It was fine."

"Really now?" She took a long sip from her tea. "Are you sure?" Champa was annoyed at the question. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that China has taught Dai Viet any manners. Champa suspected that she acted rude on purpose at times just to irritate the Chinese nation.

"Yes." She tried not to make her voice sound pressed. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"But of course!" Dai Viet exclaimed. "We're sisters. Sisters share their secrets, right?"

The submerging statement arose once again. Sisters. They were not sisters.

Not now.

Not ever.

No. Fucking. Way.

"I have nothing to hide." Champa told her sister earnestly.

"Sure." There was skeptic in her tone. "Do you still get those back aches?" She was referring to Champa's almost daily pains.

"No." Champa stood up. "May I be excused?"

Dai Viet gave Champa a strange smile. Champa did not like the way their conversation was going.

"Liar."

Champa felt her spine stiffen. "I…"

"LIAR!" Dai Viet raged. Her big eyes switched to slanted cat eyes.

She seized Champa by the arm. "You really piss me off." She glowered as she grabbed the candlelight from the side of the table.

Fear strikes the Cham woman. "What are you…?"

Dai Viet gazed at the tiny flickering flame on the candleholder. "What are you hiding from me?" She traced her right index finger down her sister's tan neck.

Champa only looked at Dai Viet in silence. She was afraid of saying the wrong words.

The room hushed.

Champa felt sleepy by the smell of the incent, her fingertips felt warm… the heat was getting too hot…

Someone was screaming! Who was it? She looked around the room. Champa realized that it was her who was shouting. She was the one who was screaming.

The other Asian woman held the candle underneath Champa's palm. That sadistic bitch! The prickly sensation of the burning flame was still fresh, eating away her flesh. The pain of the fire.

Dai Viet had a bored expression boarded on her fair face. "Are you done yet?" Why was she doing this? The Vietnamese nation threw Champa a blank look.

"You tried to kill me." **(3)** It was not a question. Dai Viet was accusing her.

"What?" She asked no one in particular. "WHY?!" She shrieked.

"What have I done to you?" The older woman asked again. "I made you my sister. I fed you. I let your own people govern themselves. So why do you still hate me?"

"Let's give it another go…" Dai Viet whispered as she held out the candle again. The igneous light in her eyes glowed.

* * *

Champa woke up the familiar pain. Yet today, the scars were foreign to her. Her once golden smooth hands were beet red from the constant abuse. The burning was so intense, but so short. She almost felt no pain.

Another sharp pain raced through her back. The intensity of the jolt was abrupt with no mercy. Tears fell down her cheeks. Was this all she was now? Just another nation at her death? It has been awhile since she saw Khmer Empire. Where was he?

After picking herself up, the Cham nation slide to the kitchen, hoping to escape the wrath of the other nation. On the small table was a small ceramic plate adorned with colorful birds and flowers. But that wasn't what Champa was after. Her dark eyes looked at the meat bun. Taking quick glares around her, she took the bun and eagerly stuffed it in her mouth without a second thought.

After eating the first banh beo, she realized that she wanted more. Taking more than she should have, she gobbled up the next few with no trouble. Champa licked her wounded hands when she was finished.

"I see that you're hungry." Her blood went cold at the owner's voice. How could that gentle voice seem so threatening?

"I will clean up my mess." It was all Champa could think of as a comeback.

"I-" She started. "I apologize for my violent behavior last night." Dai Viet bowed down at the Cham woman. "It was very inappropriate and I would like to be forgiven for my mistake."

"It was probably just my paranoia getting to me." She smiled at Champa. The kind gesture seemed so out of place, because her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Will you forgive me?"

Champa bit her lips. With her, it always felt like there was never a choice. What was she supposed to do? Fight back and say no? Hell no. She still wanted to live pass the 2000s.

Her voice piped up. "Champa?"

Champa's mind shifted back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine."

"We're sisters after all." She repeated last night's words. "We're all together in this."

"Yeah…" Champa agreed, not really thinking around the words she had just said.

Dai Viet placed her hands on Champa's round figure. "By the way, you seem to be getting fatter."

"Shut up." Champa growled back. _Get your hands off of me!_

Dai Viet smiled. She was back to normal.

* * *

Several years later…

"Má! Má!" The voice of a young boy pierced through her ears. "Are we done yet?"

Champa warily told the child. "No dear, we're not done yet." She and the boy were out shopping for groceries.

"I'm bored!" He declared to the Cham nation as she was picking with cabbage to choice from. His liquidity amber eyes were all watery as if to show his sorrows of such a long wait. His messy dark hair was matted on his head (Champa always fused over his hair).

"I know." She was trying to be patient with him. He was only four years old after all. She had to remember that children did not have a long attention spam as adults did.

The small boy was full of energy, always bouncing up and down! When would he stop and stay still? He would often pipe into her conversations with the shops owners, nearly knocked down the salesman when he was chasing something, and attempted to befriend every stray dog he could find in the street.

So why did she try to tame the wild child?

He plopped besides her "Can we get some meat buns after this?" .

Champa smiled at the toddler's request. Even back then, did he crave for the small finger food.

"I'll be sure to buy some for you." She promised. "Just don't wonder off."

The Asian child nodded to Champa, not really listening to a word she just said, his attention was already shifted to the meat buns from the other stand. Too many times had she gave him warnings of "Don't run," "Don't get your clothes dirty," "Don't eat too much." Fuss, fuss, fuss.

When Champa's back was turned, he ran back to the stand on the opposite side of the street. Being only four, he money factor did not run across his mind.

"BANH BEO!" He sang with enthusiasm as he quite literally threw himself into the stand.

"EEEK!!!!"

"Hm?" The child was confused. Was the stand that squishy? Or firm? Um…

"Get away from me!" The unknown feminine voice yelled at him.

Oh… He turned pink; his face was found buried into a stranger's chest…

The child had to look up to see how she was. She was a girl in her late teens and was wearing a plain green ao dai.

"Do you know who I am?" She demanded. The crowd was staring at her. Who was this person anyway?

"Um…" He turned red again to mumble in a small voice that only she and he could hear. "You're pretty?"

The woman was on the verge of smacking the boy with a rice paddle that somehow seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Come back here!" She was chasing him down the dusty street. She was running so fast that the back of her looked like a cloud of dust. Why didn't that stupid stick slow her down? Shouldn't it have some weight?

"WAHHH!!! TOI SINH LOI!" He was crying crocodile tears. He didn't really know why she was so angry. He did that to Champa all the time, so why was this stranger mad at him for doing that?

"You shouldn't mess with strangers!" Why was she throwing advice at him? Who was she, his mother?

The two were running nonstop when her familiar voice barked. "Don't hit that boy!"

Dai Viet stopped. "Champa?" She was all in awe.

"Má!" The child ran over to Champa's side. The Vietnamese teenager stared at the two. She mouthed, 'Má?' The word felt foreign to her tongue.

"Dai Viet…" Champa eyes were half-lid with annoyance. "What are you doing here?" Shouldn't she be at home doing whatever she was supposed to do?

She tried to get back on her feet. "I came to buy something." Dai Viet told her. "When this brat ran into me." Her hands were on her hips. She was so childish. Never maturing and always acting like the world revolved around her. Well excuse me, princess!

"That brat," Champa's lips were curt. "Is mine." Her hands were rested on his tiny shoulder.

Dai Viet was taken back. "Yours?" She sounded so unsure. "As in…?"

"Yes." Champa impatiently assured her. "He is mine." No need to hide it anymore since she found out…

The Cham nation examined the other nation's face, trying to pick out her thoughts. Her face was pearl smooth, not a hint of irritation was left from the incident. How much Champa had hated watching that expression. Sometimes, the Vietnamese woman's thoughts and actions were unpredictable.

The gapping silence was eerily floating between them when Dai Viet chose to break the awkward pause. "All those years…" Dai Viet mumbled. "And you never mentioned to me…"

Why didn't she notice? The cravings, the mood swings, and the Cham woman's belly that seems to have become more bloated every time the two women met. Dai Viet was a fool.

Champa only allowed her to give herself some time to think for herself. Despite Dai Viet being the older of the two, Champa seemed to have been the older one rather than her. It was almost comical.

Champa was startled when a wide grin formed at the raven girl's mouth. "He's another you."

"EH?!" The Cham nation cried. "What are you talking about?"

"Since you're my sister…" She began play around with the new idea. "Wouldn't that mean that he's mine too?" Another member of the family!

"He is not yours!" Champa hissed. "I may be your sister, but the boy will remain free!" She could not dare to see him under her rule too **(4)**.

"We'll see." Was her reply, as Dai Viet turned around to walk away.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Champa wanted to knock the arrogant woman down.

"It won't matter anyway," Dai Viet happily chirped, moving her hand around as a gesture of 'what ever' to show her uncertain. "Because he will eventually be mine."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Champa demanded, although she had a somewhat good knowledge of how she would 'convince him' to join.

She stopped to give Champa a sudden dark look and a small chuckle. "It won't be too long." Her ominous declare was clear.

Champa could only gawk when she opened her mouth. She didn't notice her son when he started to shake her. "Ma, are we going home?"

"I…" She could only murmur.

"Ma?"

* * *

Author Notes:

Ma – mom

Toi sinh loi – I'm sorry

Banh beo (1) – Vietnamese meat bun

lack of taste buds **(2) – **Compared to the rest of the Vietnam, the north region tends to put less spices and herbs in their cuisine.

All of the violent acts towards Champa – Persecutions of the Champa people. Because of that, many Chams had escaped to present-day Cambodia and Thailand. Only approximately 150,000 Chams are left today.

"You tried to kill me." **(3)** – Rebellions and fight backs from Champa to fight back her freedom. Most of them failed, or to only have it come back under Dai Viet control.

Under her rule (4) – Technically, Dai Viet had most control over present day Vietnam by this point in time, but most of the south region was still unoccupied by the Vietnamese.

Why Viet-chan is so yandere: Well, considering that she had just kicked a few major nations' butts, she was bond to develop an arrogant personality. Her yandere personality seems to be preserved for her enemies.

* * *

Notes: LATE!Chuc mung nam moi everyone! What a late update T_T! May all of your wishes come true and improve yourself as much as you can in anything! Wow, I sound so corny and lame.

Okay, I did not like this chapter very much. Right now, I am just suffering a stupid writer's block. –bows- Xin loi moi nguoi! I'll be sure to do better with the next chapter!

To make it short, this is Dai Viet and Champa's relationship for this time period (1600-1800)

(I even made a pretty chart to go along with it! )

Champa (hates/acts tsundere to) = Dai Viet(loves/enjoys teasing Champa)

-They keep on fighting over land, lots of rebellions and persecutions.

-Dai Viet mostly controls Champa's government.

-Champa's last king died in the 1830s, Champa ceased to exist as a nation.

It was kind of fun writing Yandere!Vietnam. I think I'll go that again someday. Sorry for such a short chapter.

Don't worry, the next chapter will be better! Why is it always hard for me to write Champa related chapters…


	11. Chapter 10: Descendants

**Chapter 10: Descendents **

* * *

Summary: The war between the two Vietnamese siblings was about to come to its close. South Vietnam grinded his teeth. It was stupid China's fault for this to happen. Him and his stupid flowers. Loosely based on Vietnam's history since its 1000 years of rule under China to the Vietnam War.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the character named South Vietnam. APH belongs to the AWESOME Hidekaz Himaruya and the character that represents South Vietnam is own and created by seerin at deviantart(.)com.

* * *

Age Section: 

Kampuchea – 5 (200)

Khmer Empire – mid 50s (1600)

Dai Viet – 17 (3800)

Siam – 17 (600)

Laos – 4 (100)

* * *

_**WARNING**_: From this chapter on, the rating shall be raised to M mature for language, sex, violence, and other themes of inappropriate topics. Please realize that any future chapters may contain topics one may be uncomfortable with. You have been warned.

* * *

He hated the nations. He hated them all. They were always butting into each other's businesses. They never left each other alone. There must always be war. There must always be bloodshed. And there must always be someone out there to suffer the effects of those men and women's selfish needs and greed.

Kampuchea hated being a nation.

A small boy of about five years of age, the child was a rather queer person to be with. Short dark shaggy hair that went down to his ears, Kampuchea was a bitter child. He always seems to have a permanent scowl on his face as if something foul was in the air.

He was not a misbehaved child, but he wasn't the most behaved either. He never came out to play with the other children of the village, because they would always stay away from him. Something about the child seemed to have repelled the children from his presence as one might have been to a rattlesnake. His shadowy amber gold eyes carried ominous venom in them as he would gaze into any curious child who may have happened to have passed by.

The adults of the village never dared approached the child. He was too quiet to be a child, too serious, too sarcastic to be with. He would only spend his day sluggishly walking back and forth through his house, pausing every now and then to eat and sleep. No one dared to raise the question of who did this child think he was, not doing any good for the sake of the village. Who would want to ask the edging question, of Khmer Empire's descendent?

The village would only have to tolerate with the child.

As for Kampuchea himself, he knew that the village despised him. They hated him for never doing anything, for never helping the village, for being weak and useless. He hated being useless. He hated it so much. Why couldn't he be strong and powerful, like his grandfather?

"Grandfather…" Kampuchea whispered, his face was scrunched up, stubbornly hanging onto his edging tears. He didn't want to cry. Crying was for the weak. He didn't want show people that he was weak when it was already obvious, especially to his grandfather.

The man he was facing to was an elderly man in his mid fifties. Prune wrinkles stretched loosely down his bony cheeks and silky grey hair was neatly combed and tied into a high bun, the elderly nation still have the same wide grin on his face, yet there was some sadness in his smile. Khmer Empire had lost most of his arrogance from his youth when his once proud empire collapsed under so much lost. All of his children have broken away from him, forming their own families and lives. Khmer Empire never enjoyed thinking the past.

Khmer Empire reached out to lift the child, placing him on his laps. "Are you crying?" The former empire patiently asked him.

"N-no!" Kampuchea protested. "Of course not!"

He tried to get the child to confess. "What are you crying for?"

"I'm not crying!" Kampuchea's hands formed into small fists. He was pouting.

"You know," The elderly man told him. "It's okay to admit to someone that you're crying."

"I know that." The boy mumbled. Actually he didn't.

One could ask any other Asian nation to support that statement. If Champa was present, she would have loudly complained that Khmer Empire was one of those men who cried as often as they drank; which in this case, was a lot.

No. Kampuchea had a good reason to cry. As much as he would have liked to disagree, Kampuchea was a cryer. He cried to his people's sufferings, for he was still a newborn nation with little experience; and his grandfather was growing old, which could only mean bad news for an empire.

"It's okay to cry." Khmer Empire repeated his words.

Kampuchea only silently nodded. All around him, nations were being wiped from the map; some disappeared, others were reborn, while others were killed without mercy. Somehow, the tiny Kampuchean nation felt that from now on, things would be far off from being 'okay'. Kampuchea felt the rapid pumping of his heart as he gripped onto the lap of his grandfather.

* * *

Later that year, Kampuchea noticed that his grandfather seemed to have been more exhausted. He could leave the house early in the morning to have return later that day when it was passed Cambodia's bedtime. Where was he? Where had he gone to?

A very tired Khmer Empire once again found himself falling straight for his bed when Kampuchea opened the door for him.

"Thank you," The old man thanked him. Kampuchea only grunted in return. "Was your day productive?"

"Somewhat." That was true; Kampuchea helped the cook prepare a meal for some traveling nobles. He remembered when the maid made a face at him for adding too much spices into the appetizers.

Khmer Empire nodded. "That's good." Their conversations were always so short and brief. Kampuchea sometimes wished that their talks weren't so awkward. Why couldn't he be more assertive like him?

Kampuchea's thoughts were interrupted when his voice cut in, "Did they like the food?"

"Yes."

"I see." There was a small pause. "I'll skip dinner today." He excused himself for bed. At one angle, Kampuchea noticed that his grandfather had bags underneath his eyes.

"Wait!" Kampuchea called out. Why couldn't he tell him anything? The elderly nation didn't hear him. "Grandfather!" Kampuchea huffed. What was this sinking feeling?

* * *

Time slid by quickly, as the voices around Kampuchea grew more distant. The maids in the house suddenly stopped cooking, the house became dirtier, and no one paid attention to him. Strangers gliding in and out between the pale walls like a flow of specters, carrying out their hushed whispers, never revealing anything to the child. Their anonymous faces were blocked out of his memory; he could not read their expressions. Kampuchea only recognized them by their names and voices.

It was than did those two foreigners showed up at his footsteps. Out of all of the people Kampuchea had ever met, his first impression upon the couple was the clearest. They were both adorned in soft silky robes; one in blue and another in green; their skin was lighter and smoother than his, as if they have spent more time indoors; and both shared a calm exterior when they first stepped into the Kampuchean's home.

When visiting, they always carried a thick aura of confidence and assurance, the kind of atmosphere that most empires were well known to have possessed. It was the kind of arrogance that would eventually lead to one's fall.

Like many of the others, the two would go through their normal routine of checking in with Khmer Empire. With enough effort, Kampuchea would press his ears against the thin wall, hoping to catch their conversations, except to have only found his search to be fruitless. The adults would lowly talk about their business. It was almost worthless to try when the child would only had to suffer doing squats as punishment for ears dropping.

They never talked to him, the two foreigners; Kampuchea guessed that like many others, they were just representatives of their kingdoms. They always acted like he didn't exist. Adults were strange.

They never talked to him. So why did they share that strange look? That bizarre expression of hunger? The type of look that one might have on a delicious meal?

One of them, the girl, was always wearing her dark raven hair tied up as a ponytail, extending down to her waist. "This is him?" She quietly whispered into her partner's ear as they walked by. Kampuchea took a closer look to discover that she was almost old enough to be considered a woman. She wore an attire of green and gold, abundant with layers of cloth from underneath, making her look like a human peacock.

The boy besides her wore a tight smile, answering her question. "Yes Viet." He looked so stiff with the tight blue clothes he was wearing. Was he always like that? Everything about him was so neat and tidy, under Kampuchea looked at the messy chestnut nest resting on his head, which turned out to have been his hair. It was as if his hair was ignoring the laws of gravity, for it did not applied to him at all.

"He so tiny…" Kampuchea heard her cooed. Kampuchea hated being stared at. It felt so strange to be at the center of attention, it was already bad with the villagers.

The boy, who was actually a teenager, raised one eyebrow on his forehead. "You have a soft spot for kids?" It was almost evident that the two knew each other before this encounter.

"Yes," She admitted, lightly blushing at his question. "I always wanted a brother."

Their small conversation ended there. Kampuchea held his breath, what could they possible wanted from grandfather? Little did he know that his rhetoric question would soon be answered. An answer that neither he nor his grandfather would like.

* * *

"Please come here." He softly called the child.

"Yes, grandfather?" Kampuchea came by his side.

It has been years (now it was 1831 if he remembered correctly), and Khmer Empire's condition has remained the same, if not worse. The empire was resting on his bed; his face was rippled with worry and grief.

Khmer Empire reached out his arm to touch his grandson's shoulder. "I'm glad you're still alive…"

"Grand… what are you talking about?" Kampuchea was confused. Still alive? What was he saying?

He continued with his previous comment. "Kampuchea …listen to me. No matter what happens…never give up." The old man gagged on the last sentence.

Kampuchea nearly panicked when he heard the sudden life advice. "Y-you're not dying are you?" He couldn't die!

"Wait, what?" The former empire interrupted the youth. "I'm not dying!" He raised his eyebrow at the silly idea.

The child's forehead nearly popped a vein. "Then why did you tell me all of that stuff?!"

The older nation sat up on his bed, scratching his head in wonder. Silly Kampuchea, he didn't die _that_ easily. Nations didn't call him an empire for nothing!

He patiently told him. "There is a war going on at this moment. We may end up being part of that war."

The wise man wasn't reluctant on telling his heir about the concept of violence. Fighting and war was just an inevitable part of life as a nation.

"Don't involve with the other countries. You may end up making things worse than for the better." These were his wise words. The empire ruffled his grandson on the head; he ignored the child's squawk.

Kampuchea only felt more bamboozled than ever. He could not comprehend the meaning of his guardian's words. He has heard about war from his grandfather's stories, but he has never actually gone through any life experiences. For the boy, war has always been the most exciting thing in the world. It was the golden gate to adventure and fame.

"Please…" Kampuchea heard him repeat. "Don't get involved." The ominous gasp in his throat made Kampuchea realized that he needed water.

"Let me get some tea," Kampuchea excused himself. He needed to get away to think about what he had just learned.

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation." Her voice rang through the dark room. The humidity made everything feel heavier.

"I take it that you will take good care of the child?" Khmer Empire questioned the other occupant of the chamber.

He bit his tongue from asking whether or not that the female nation could leave his adorable grandson in the same state as his former partner. The old empire cursed to himself for allowing himself to lose against his opponent. He was going to lose another child, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"NO!!!" Kampuchea bawled. Pain clutched his chest as he looked up to them. The two adults ignored him.

"I will raise him like the child I never had." She agreed. Light shadows hide the eyes of the visitor.

"Grandfather, why?!" Why?! WHY?! "Don't leave me with her!" Kampuchea felt the burning hot tears fall down his cheeks. What did he do to deserve this?

Dai Viet lowered herself down to make sure that her eyes were at the same eye level as the child. "Would I harm children?" She was almost asking the question to herself. She pretended to not hear the sound of Kampuchea sniffling.

Kampuchea never answered her question.

Khmer Empire looked away. "Please take him away." He couldn't bear to see his grandson be taken away. It was too much.

"Grandfather…" he heard him whimper. The weak child sounded desperate. This was no punishment was a child, Khmer Empire bitterly thought.

"It's okay," Khmer Empire comforted him. "I'll come back for you someday. It's a promise."

Kampuchea stopped crying for a moment to look up at the smiling old nation. There was a tang of bitter in his smile. He promised. He said he would come back.

Dai Viet refused to cry with the two Kampucheans. She couldn't cry. She couldn't show her weakness; especially in front of her enemy.

"Come." The Vietnamese woman was surprised at her own stiff and cold tone in her voice. "We need to leave now if we want to get home before dawn." She found herself almost feeling pity for taking the clinging child from his grandfather.

Dai Viet took hold of Kampuchea's hand. His hands were so soft and delicate. They were almost feminine. The Kampuchean boy glared at the Vietnamese nation. His eyes were full of rancor and enmity. He didn't like her holding his hand. Dai Viet pretended to not notice the obvious hatred from the child.

Khmer Empire only stood there as he watched his descendent leave the house with his enemy. He watched him grip onto the woman's hand with a seemingly attempt to crush her thin knuckles.

The tall silhouettes of the two departing nations bounced off to one side of the wall, slowly stretching out until there was no more.

…

…

…

Moments passed by… Months went by. Years went by, what was the difference in time? Was there time? Hours of emptiness ran off and on. Silence leaked into his mind. He drowned in its contents. Time was nonexistence to the old man.

It was only until later that day, did the once great Khmer Empire, cried.

* * *

Laos was only four years up by human standards when the grand Siamese-Vietnamese War occurred. Before that, the child didn't remember much except the shadows of the other nations who were surrounding him. He remembered having a grandfather and that he has always came over to play with the other child, his cousin. But otherwise, Lao's memory of his own history was rather hazy.

At the death of his parents (one of them was one of the three Laos kingdoms and the identity of his mother was unknown; the other two kingdoms were his uncles, who were now dead), Laos wondered around on his own for awhile before being taken under the care of his grandfather. His grandfather however, always seemed to have paid more attention to his other grandchild, but enough of that. What was important was that Laos was Laos, and that most of his memories were composed of his life living with Siam, the same man who was associated with Dai Viet.

Siam, a man who appeared to be in his late teens, took care of the young child, feeding him and caring him like a big brother. He always seems to have worn uncomfortable clothes, for he has always had the impression of being cross and irritated, or perhaps it was just his humid weather that was always bothering the Siamese empire. Despite Siam's seemingly cold exterior, the man had a soft spot for the youth. He was strict, but he was stern. There were occasions when Siam would take the time to show Laos the ways of his culture.

Laos, who was only barely a century old, was small for his age. He had soft silky dark hair that lied flat on his head. He was a cheerful child who always shared an optimistic view of the world, always smiling for little things. Passive and polite, it was no wonder Siam took pride in caring the boy (it also helped that there were resources and other benefits in the young nation).

When news reached that his cousin was taken over by Dai Viet, Laos was the first to ask his guardian, "Mr. Siam," he quietly piped up. "Will Cambodia come back to play with me again?" Laos's dark, liquid, amber eyes were big and wide.

It was such a simple question of pure curiosity. It sounded childish. Yet Siam had that question flow through his mind. What could happen to Kampuchea? He knew that Khmer Empire was in one piece (the old greezer was still alive) and that meant that Kampuchea may become his own nation.

Siam wanted to say, "He will come back." He wanted to say that to the child, but he didn't.

Instead, he told Laos, "He will be with Miss. Dai Viet for awhile," That was true.

"It may be awhile until you'll meet up with him again." It was almost absolute.

"But I think I will have to go visit them sometime." Siam wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. "You will have to stay at home this time." He told the child. Siam normally took Laos with him on his trips to the other nations.

This time, it would be different.

"When are you leaving?" Laos softly asked Siam. This was not the first time his guardian had chosen to go on a trip without him.

Laos saw Siam get caught by the question. It was apparent that the Siamese man did not plan ahead for this trip. It was a last minute decision.

Siam felt the bitter taste of his answer. "Tomorrow." The date was too soon. "I'm leaving tomorrow…child…" He wanted to get the issue over with. The young boy only stood there to leave the decision be. He had no power to change the mind of Siam.

* * *

It was still dawn when Siam was to leave for his departure when Laos came up to him.

"Yes, Laos?" Siam nearly forgot that the Laotian boy was an early riser like he was.

"Can." Laos cried, but it sounded more like a whisper since he just woke up. "Can you tell Kampuchea that we're still friends?" His eyes were red and sore. Was he crying all night?

Siam gently smiled at his adopted child's request. He bent down on his knees to hug Laos. "Of course, boy." He told him. Siam envied the simplicity of a child's view of the world. "Don't cry," He quietly chided his little brother. They spent that moment in passive silence.

* * *

"UGGHHH!!!!" Kampuchea shrieked. He threw the jar across the room. The glass container crashed into the weak wall, separating into millions of pieces. The Kampuchean boy slid down to his knees. His screams were somewhere between the sounds of crying and choking.

The moment he and Dai Viet arrived to her place, he was sent to his new bedroom, supposedly to 'adjust' to his new home. Kampuchea would have begged to differ. He didn't bother exploring the huge house; he would have lost his way anyway. The servant girl, he thought that her name was Champu or something like that, went to his room to offer him tea, only to have had a teapot thrown at her direction instead. The poor girl was forced to dodge her way out, mumbling something about having to take care of little boys as she ran off to the kitchen.

Kampuchea was frustrated being separated from his grandfather, and the child did _not_ like to feel frustrated. His skin felt numb when the glass remnants of the jar prickled through his knuckles. He didn't care that Champu would soon had to come bandage him up. He had a feeling that she wouldn't come near his room for awhile.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat?" Dai Viet asked him that night.

Kampuchea thoughtlessly twisted the strand of noodles with his chopsticks. His face was hard to read. "I'm not hungry."

_She probably poisoned the food_; Cambodia viciously accused his new caretaker as he violently jabbed the noodles. The anger was still inside of him. He hated her, he was going to continue hating her, and there would be nothing to make him change his mind.

* * *

Dai Viet was stressed when the child was under her care. She had never taken care of children, and Kampuchea just had to be a difficult child tolerate.

First of all, he was a boy. When Dai Viet offered to help him take a bath or change his clothes, the Kampuchea child would end up yelling at her with his face all red. "Why can't I have some privacy?!" Dai Viet would then apologize, even though it was clear that he wouldn't accept it.

Second, Kampuchea was a picky eater. Every time when it was Dai Viet who was making the meals, Kampuchea would automatically reject it. "Your food is too bland!" Dai Viet was on the verge of tears. This was the second time someone told her that! **(1) **He would only eat Champa's meals, which were stuffed with spices, or just make his own food. Dai Viet nearly burnt her tongue when she snuck a bite of that rice he made.

Finally, Kampuchea was just stubborn and hardheaded. He never allowed her to go anywhere near him. He treated her like she was a murderer! His thoughts of her were vengeful, he made it no mystery. Dai Viet was almost certain at times that he was plotting to kill her from the way he looked at her. 

Dai Viet never admitted to anyone that she was afraid of Kampuchea.

* * *

"Siam! I didn't expect you!" Dai Viet greeted the guest. Siam came to her doorsteps with a rather discontent aura.

"Miss. Dai Viet," He exchanged the greeting back, quickly giving her a bow. "It's been quite awhile."

"It has, hasn't it?" Her cheeks flushed. She took his hand and led him through the door. "Come it!" She cheerfully urged him. Siam hesitantly followed her.

"How's he doing?" Siam asked Dai Viet as they entered the living room. There was no need to ask who he was talking about. She knew that he knew. The two sat down on the floor.

"He's…not adjusting that well…" Dai Viet honestly told him. Her cheeks were no longer pink, but have turned slightly stale. Siam would find out anyway…

"So I've heard," Siam rubbed his chin in thought. "Dai Viet," He suddenly asked, "Don't you think that most children would be fine in their new homes by now?"

"It's only been a several months." She replied. "Some children may need more time."

Siam shook his head. "Viet, you never took care of children before." He gave out a soft chuckle that made the Vietnamese woman's heart throb out. His laugh was full of sunshine and music, but it did not fit his stern face. It was the sound of mockery. Dai Viet's face abruptly turned all red for going that far in thought about her rival's laugh.

He continued to laugh. Was he laughing at her? "I have taken care of kids before." He was referring to Laos; Siam's left index finger twisted a sole strand of hair that has fallen on his forehead. "You have obviously done something to him."

Dai Viet fumed. "Are you accusing me?!" She barked at him.

"Well, what else could it have been?"

"I've fed him!" Dai Viet began to list her deeds. "I gave him clothes, a place to sleep, a roof to sleep under!"

"I don't think that's the problem." Siam assured her. He watched the Vietnamese nation huff in response. "I think that she just misses her family." Siam blinked; he had a strange habit of blinking a lot. His vision has been getting worse lately…

"I can't give him back to Khmer Empire!" Dai Viet fumbled back. "I can't!" That would mean admitting defeat to the Khmer family. She couldn't dare!

He smiled.

"Why don't you give Kampuchea to me?" He stressed out 'me', stretching out the word.

"Why you?" Dai Viet wanted to know. "Isn't Laos enough for you?"

"That's exactly why I came here!" Siam cried, he jumped to his point. "Laos misses his cousin. He has every right to be reunited with him!" He punched his fist into the hard wooden floor.

"You don't deserve Kampuchea!" Dai Viet jerked back. Now she was getting greedy. "Kampuchea is my little brother and he was stay as my little brother! You can't take him away from me!"

"I was afraid that this may happen." He shook his head in mock grief.

She sighed at him. "I'm not going to let this happen without a fight."

"But things in life are never easy is it?" Siam quietly finished.

"No," She agreed. "How about tonight?" She dreamily asked him.

"Tonight." He agreed.

* * *

It was the fight of the century. It was the fight between the two nations. A fight to determine the faith of territory, and poor Cambodia just happened to have been a victim to their fighting. She was the trophy and prize of the whole issue.

That night, everything was forgotten. The soft perfume of cherry blossoms lit the cold air. The dark blanket of the sky was cloudless with the sickly pale full moon hanging on the set.

The two nations laid next to each other, both of them were panting with exhaustion. Siam was covered with sweat, both from the humidity and the strength he had to hold. His firm muscular chest was hovering over her. Before the Siamese man was the face of his rival, his enemy.

She was on her back; her bare naked legs were shyly crossed over. Dai Viet was a completely different person when she was with him. The moon's shadows peaked on her light skin; both of them were excited.

"I have to say," Dai Viet whispered. "I never thought that we would go through this again."

Siam smiled. "I think we all had it coming."

"Hm." She nuzzled her face into his chest.

He chuckled, "Now let's get started shall we?" he watched Dai Viet gasped as he lowered himself down.

Her screams were music to him, her moans were his lullaby; tonight, was indeed the night. The two orchestrated their unique midnight dance of beauty and destruction. Dai Viet felt her thighs scream in agony and enjoyment as the man was inside of her. It felt so wonderful, yet it was so wrong. Was this really considered rape when she was gaining pleasure from it? Wasn't she the one who brought up the idea?

"Fuck!" She panted. "You damn bastard." It was too deep, yet she wanted more.

"You're no fun tonight," Siam teased her. "You're hardly trying this time." He hardly seemed affected by the heavy air.

"You want it be more interesting?" Dai Viet hissed back. With lots of effect, the Vietnamese personification threw all of her weight on top of the Siamese nation. This took him by surprise.

"Don't worry," She gave him a lusty grin. "You won't have to complain any longer." She promised. Siam gave out an unmanly squawk when Dai Viet licked his neck, her teeth brushed against his warm skin.

* * *

Dai Viet felt warm that night. It wasn't just him who was fighting, for she was fighting as well. She smirked when Siam howled it pain when she nipped him on the neck. To watch his face twist in agony was too beautiful. She lost her breath when he stroked her, her legs felt all jiggly and weak.

"Fuck!" She moaned. He laughed when she saw that he was playing around with her. He was topping her again.

"Damn," She cursed at him.

"We're still fighting," He reminded her. "I'm not giving up."

"I never said you were." She mumbled back. She punched him in the abs, he landed right beside her. Siam only smiled all the same when she pinned him on the ground. She was still huffing and puffing. Dai Viet looked at him in the eye. She leaned towards him.

"I win." She softly whispered, as she gave Siam a full kiss on the lips.

* * *

Author Notes:

This was the second time someone told her that! **(1) – **The first time was Champa

A note on the Kampuchea/Cambodia Vietnam relation – The relation between those two was never the best, even in modern times. I'll go more into that later. However, making Dai Viet the innocent one would be inaccurate as I'm pretty sure she had done some bad things to Cambodia. This is just written for the sake of entertainment and a bit of acknowledgement of history.

Siam Vietnam relation – After Cambodia became Vietnam's Siam came to try to win it back. At the time, he also had control over Laos. During the Siamese Vietnamese War, the two fought over the Cambodia and Laos, but mostly Cambodia.

The Siamese Vietnamese War – Siam and Vietnam fought over Laos and Cambodia, both gained controlled of some parts. However, Vietnam eventually won and had all control of Cambodia.

* * *

Author Notes: I'm sorry for writing such a crappy sex scene in place of a fighting scene. This is my first time, it's almost 1:30 AM, and it's pouring outside! It's so cold! –hits herself for writing a fail scene- I just had to write the sex scene, it was too irresistible. After all, Siam was 'invading' Dai Viet, so please don't hurt me! I apologize for offending anyone in this chapter!

Wow, I didn't expect that I would end up writing something so corrupted this early in the story. I didn't realize that I would have to raise the rating up to M. O_O


End file.
